Oh My Sungmin
by Kyuhyun Laetres
Summary: Limabelas namja berkekuatan khusus yang tinggal dalam sebuah dorm untuk menunaikan niat mulia mereka menuntut ilmu di universitas yang sama pula hanya bermodalkan beasiswa dengan ketentuan yang sangat ketat. Sungmin yang merupakan namja paling misterius di dorm nya pun sungguh menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, si evil entah dari neraka mana. Ini lah kisah Kyumin yang sungguh berliku-liku.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A Violet Necklace ~ ^^

-Sungmin pov-

.

.

"Aissh lihatlah anak itu. Apa ia tak terlalu mencolok?". Gumam Heechul _hyung_, seorang _namja_ cantik yang sedang menyandarkan punggung nya ke tembok sambil memperhatikan seorang _namja_ mungil yang sedang berjalan menjauhinya dengan langkah besar penuh semangat yang membuat _namja _itu terlihat sangat, err.. manis.

_Namja_ mungil itu adalah Ryeowook, _dongsaeng_ kesayangan ku ^^. Tentu sikap manis Ryeowook mengundang perhatian orang di sekitarnya.

"Ku rasa dia hanya terlalu bersemangat, _hyung_". Jawab ku yang berada di samping Heechul _hyung_ yang sedang sibuk membuat seribu kalimat sebal untuk Wookie sampai membuat nya tak jauh dengan sebuah ketel air mendidih.

Sabarlah _hyung_.., mengomel terus seperti itu tak baik untuk kecantikan mu.. "-_-

"Oh iya, Heechul _hyung_. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau mau pulang? Ku panggilkan Wookie nya sekarang ya". Lanjut ku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menunjuk Ryeowook yang sedang menjauh itu. Kalau tidak buru-buru menyusul Wookie, nanti kami bisa kehilangan jejak nya.

Memang dari dulu Wookie adalah maknae yang terkenal sering hilang (?). Bila pergi bersama nya, baru di tinggal satu menit saja pasti dia sudah ngacir entah ke mana "=_=. Dia terlalu suka jalan-jalan, tapi sedikit merepotkan memang kalau harus bepergian dengan mengajak nya.

Belum lagi bawel nya itu. Dia adalah orang yang sangat bawel, dan parah nya lagi, suara tenor nya itu pasti mampu membuat siapa saja pusing bila harus terus meladeni kebawelan nya. Yaa, meskipun aku sendiri sudah kebal sih dengan suara nya..~ ^^

"Aniyo. Aku masih ingin shopping, nanti aku pulang sendiri saja. Seperti yang kau bilang, ku rasa memang dia sedang sangat bersemangat. Mungkin Wookie masih ingin di sini, karena itu kau temani saja dia sampai dia puas". Jawab Heechul _hyung_.

Heechul memang tipe orang yang sangat mudah berubah mood. Barusan dia mengomel tak karuan karena Wookie yang terlalu bersemangat, tapi sekarang dia lansung berubah pikiran dan membiarkan Wookie berjalan-jalan-ria dengan _cheerful_ nya.

Dia pun lansung berjalan mendahului ku yang dari tadi menjadi lawan bicaranya. Aissh dasar Heechul _hyung_, bahkan ia belum sempat mengatakan selamat tinggal atau semacam nya pada ku.. -'_-

"Oh ya. Sungmin-ah, jangan pulang terlalu malam". Pesan sang _hyung_ sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Aissh!, ku pikir kali ini ia berbalik untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal!. Langkah nya cepat sekali, namun ia tidak tampak seperti sedang berlari kecil, maka nya aku tak sempat menanyakan maksud dari kalimat terakhir nya. Akupun memiringkan kepala ku heran.

Muncul pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam benak ku.

'_Memang nya kenapa bila kami pulang malam?'_.

Tapi daripada repot-repot memikirkan soal itu, lebih baik aku segera menyusuli Wookie yang jejak nya sudah nyaris tak tercium lagi. Aissh, lincah sekali anak itu.

Ya, jujur sebenar nya mall ini terlalu ramai bagi ku. Aku tak terbiasa berada di tempat yang ramai, sehingga aku bisa kehilangan orang yang tadi bersama dengan ku hanya karena tertutup oleh orang-orang yang berlewatan. Terlalu ramai.

Hal yang paling ku andalkan di saat seperti ini adalah pendengaran ku. Aku sebenar nya bisa di bilang adalah orang yang spesial, hehe~ ^/^.

Sejak lahir, aku memiliki pendengaran yang sesensitif kelinci, dan juga memiliki kekuatan misterius yang bisa di sebut dengan, err.. sihir. Soal ini biar ku jelaskan lebih lanjut nanti saja. Namun aku tak pernah membiarkan orang lain mengetahui soal hal ini, kecuali _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng _ku, karena mereka juga sebenar nya memiliki kekuatan yang kurang-lebih sama seperti ku. Beda nya hanya tipe nya dan kegunaan nya saja. Soal ini juga nanti saja ku jelaskan lebih lanjut.

Yap, sekarang aku harus fokus dengan pendengaran ku. Mencari suara langkah kaki unik di sektar sini yang disertai dengan senandungan merdu dengan suara khas Ryeowook..

"_Kira-kira berapa harga nya ya?.."._

_Tap tap tap_

"_Dia pernah bilang kalau dia pernah datang ke tempat yang sama, dan saat itu teman nya malah menyusuli nya dan memaksa nya pulang, lalu..."_

_Tok tok tok tok_

"_Cepat! cepat, nak! Nanti kita bisa pulang kemalaman!"_

_Tep-tep tep-tep tep-tep_

"_Restoran yang enak di sekitar sini itu di mana ya?.."_

_Drap! drap! drap! drap!_

"_Hahaha! Kau pasti berbohong! Dia tak mungkin berkata begitu!"_

"_Lihatlah. Orang itu agak aneh ya.."_

"_Apa kau pernah masuk ke Neul Paran University? Kata nya universitas itu yang paling bagus se-Korea lho! Kampus nya juga bagus sekali"_

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP..._

Aissh!. Terlalu berisik!.

Di sini terlalu ramai. Aku sungguh tak terbiasa berada di tempat seperti ini.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi ku untuk ke mall. Aku ke sini hanya karena aku sedang menemani Heechul _hyung_ yang ingin menunaikan hobi nya, yaitu shopping. Kalau dia sih memang sudah sangat sering pergi ke tempat semacam ini. Aku sungguh tak suka tempat ramai. Bila aku menggunakan kemampuan ku, maka itu sama saja menyiksa telinga ku sendiri. Pembicaraan orang-orang di sekitar ku itu terlalu berisik.

Aku tak bisa fokus untuk mencari suara Ryeowook.

Tapi aku harus berusaha!

Aku tak mungkin membiarkan _dongsaeng_ kesayangan ku itu nyasar di tempat ramai yang asing ini kan?. Meskipun sebenarnya saat ini aku sendiri juga sedang nyasar sih..

Fokus..

Fokus!...

'_Ah! Itu dia!'_. Batin ku heboh seolah baru menemukan harta karun saat melihat sang _dongsaeng_ yang sedang mampir ke sebuah toko yang sedikit aneh.

Ya, tentu aku tak lansung menghampiri nya. Lebih baik memperhatikan saja dulu apa yang Wookie lakukan di tempat yang seaneh itu.

Hemm.. Ini sedikit mencurigakan. Aku merasa ada yang sedikit mengganjal di sini.

Sebenar nya aku sekalian latihan menjadi mata-mata profesional juga sih, hehe ^/^. Gini-gini pekerjaan sambilan ku adalah mata-mata untuk agen kepolisian rahasia lho~. Eh, sssstt! Tapi jangan beri tau siapa-siapa yaa, nanti aku bisa di pecat bila sampai ada yang mengetahui identitas asli ku.

Aku adalah mata-mata kepolisian yang bertugas memperhatikan apa saja yang mencurigakan di sekitar ku, bisa di bilang : intel. Hebat kan?..~ Ah Minnie, kau narsis sekali.

Suasana toko itu agak suram.

Terdapat beberapa barang aneh yang di pajang di depan toko itu, seperti barang-barang yang unik, guci-guci antik, patung-patung dalam berbagai bentuk jenis dan ukuran, lukisan abstrak, dan berbagai benda aneh lain nya.

Yap, aku bersembunyi di balik pilar yang agak besar tak jauh di sebrang toko itu. Apa lagi kalau bukan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dulu?. Ah, walaupun sedikit tak sopan, tapi kemampuan ku yang satu ini memang sangat sangat membantu yaa.. ^^. Aissh Minnie, kau narsis sekali, sungguh.

"Ahh! Kalung itu sangat manis! Bolehkah aku melihat nya?". Tanya Ryeowook antusias sepertinya kepada penjaga toko nya.

Aku tak bisa sekalian mengintip seenak nya, karena sebenar nya kalau dalam urusan menguntit, aku masih belum terlalu mahir juga. Jadi aku tak dapat sekalian melihat apa yang sedang Wookie lakukan. Cukup mendengarkan ucapannya dan suara pergerakan nya saja.

Si penjaga toko itu menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf, ini adalah barang yang sangat langka, tuan. Kau harus membeli nya dulu bila kau mau mengeluarkan nya dari kotak nya". Jawab penjaga toko sabar. Ia terdengar seperti yeoja.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa memastikan apakah aku akan membelinya atau tidak bila melihatnya saja pun aku belum". Balas Wookie (berusaha memojokan penjaga toko itu).

'_Aissh.. dongsaeng ku yang satu ini memang kadang-kadang sangat keras kepala ya.. =_='_. Batin ku.

"Ahh, baiklah. Tapi jangan mengotorinya, apalagi merusak nya yaa..". Jawab penjaga toko itu sedikit jengkel. Ya, memang sebagai seorang penjaga toko harus sabar sih.. Wookie-ah! Fighting!, berjuanglah untuk sesuatu yang kau inginkan!.. w

"Yee!.. sekalian coba ku pakai juga yaa~". Tambah Ryeowook ngelunjak.

Sang penjaga toko tak menghiraukan perkataan Ryeowook yang terakhir. Sedang mencoba menahan kekesalan nya mungkin. Lalu ia menyerahkan kalung dari kotak kecil itu pada Wookie. Ya, aku sempat melihat nya sedikit, kalung itu hanyalah ('hanya'?) kalung kristal kecil yang berwarna violet.

Sangat indah memang, namun kelihatan nya pasti mahal.

Ryeowook pun mencoba mengenakan kalung itu. Setau ku, Wookie memang lumayan menyukai warna ungu, mungkin itu yang membuat nya sangat tertarik. Tapi kalau kalung itu berwarna pink, aku yakin aku juga pasti akan sangat tertarik.. ^^

"Bagaimana? Apa ini terlihat cocok untuk ku?". Tanya Ryeowook bersemangat pada sang penjaga toko.

"Ne. Kau sangat cocok mengenakan nya". Jawab si penjaga toko datar. Sepertinya pelayan toko itu kurang ramah. Dari cara bicara nya ia kedengaran seperti hanya mengatakan apa yang keluar dari mulut nya, tetapi hati nya seolah-olah kosong, atau mungkin ia tak punya perasaan?.. o_o

"Benarkah?, _Hyung_! Lihatlah! Apakah kalung ini membuat ku tampak lebih cute?".

JGERR.

Jantung ku serasa seperti mau meloncat keluar dari dada ku.

Ryeowook tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah pilar tempat ku bersembunyi.

Aissh! Sejak kapan ia menyadari keberadaan ku di sini?. Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh bersembunyi di sini bila orang yang ku ikuti sudah tau keberadaan ku.. "T_T

Yasudahlah, yang nama nya penjahat sudah tertangkap basah masa masih mau menyangkal juga?..

Aku melangkah keluar dari markas persembunyian ku(?). "Wookie-ah.. sejak kapan kau mengetahui aku ada di sana?..". Tanya ku lemas sambil mendekat pada nya.

Wookie tersenyum puas sambil masih memandang-mandangi kalung kristal yang melingkar manis di leher mulus nya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tidak menyadari Minnie-_hyung_ bila kau berada di dekat ku? Aku merasakan hati mu, hyung. Kau sangat perhatian karena kau benar-benar menyayangi ku sampai kau rela mencari ku di tempat seramai ini. Benar kan, _hyung_?". Tanya Wookie yakin dengan polos nya.

"Aissh.. jangan terlalu gr, Wookie-ah!". Balas ku sambil mengacak rambut nya gemas. Tenang saja Wookie-ah, pendapat mu itu tepat sekali kok.. ^u^.

Ryeowook hanya tertawa ringan.

Aku sangat senang melihat bibir mungil nya itu tertarik sedemikian rupa membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis. Aku senang melihat nya tertawa dan bahagia. Aku ingin terus menjaga kebahagiaan nya seperti ini. Ryeowook memang biasanya merupakan orang yang cengeng, dia sering menangis hanya karena digodai oleh _hyung-hyung pervert _nya, tetapi aku tak ingin melihat nya meneteskan air mata lagi sesedikit apapun itu. Aku ingin melihat nya selalu tertawa seperti ini..

"Jadi bagaimana, _hyung_? Apa ini membuat ku tampak lebih cute?". Tanya nya sekali lagi dengan lebih bersemangat.

"Apa menurut mu Yesung _hyung_ akan lebih menyukai ku dengan ini? ^/^".

_MWO_?!

Baru saja aku ingin menjawab nya tadi, tetapi apa-apaan kalimat tambahaan nya yang barusan?. Kenapa jadi membawa-bawa si _hyung_ berkepala-besar itu?.

"Aissh! Wookie ya! Apa maksud mu membuat nya menyukai mu? Otak mu masih waras kan? Apa terlalu banyak ujian membuat mu stress berat? Aku tak salah pengertian kan dengan partanyaan mu yang barusan?". Tanya ku bertubi-tubi.

Ryeowook hanya tertawa konyol. Tapi aku benar-benar yakin melihat wajah nya memerah padam. Apa sia yakin dengan kata-kata nya yang barusan?.

Sebentar.. biarkan aku menegakkan teori ku yang selama ini ku tau :

_Love_ = _namja_ dan _yeoja_

Ryeowook = _namja_

Yesung = _namja_

'_lebih menyukai'_ nya = maksud nya _'love'_ kan?

Berarti :

Yesung + Ryeowook = _namja_ + _namja_ = Yewook couple ?

Namja dengan namja.. mencintai?..

Mustahil!.

Apa yang _dongsaeng_ ku ini pikirkan sih?.

Wajah nya juga sedikit memerah. Jangan-jangan dia serius. Dari awal memang dia sangat sering membicarakan soal Yesung-_hyung_ sih dengan ku, tapi aku sama sekali tak berpikir kalau itu adalah.. err, perasaan khusus untuk nya.

Aku benar-benar tak salah paham kan?..

"Aku hanya ingin Yesung-_hyung_ lebih memperhatikan ku saja, _hyung. _Dia selalu bilang kalau aku tak menarik di mata nya..". Lanjut Ryeowook sedikit murung sambil menunduk dan mempoutkan bibir mungil nya yang manis itu.

Aissh.. anak ini.

Apa dia tak mengerti kalau Yesung _hyung_ itu sama _pervert _nya dengan _hyung-hyung _lain?. Pasti maksud 'tak menarik' di mata Yesung _hyung_ itu dapat diartikan dengan yang aneh-aneh.

Padahal Ryeowook itu kan _dongsaeng_ yang sangat manis. Mungkin maksudnya Yesung-_hyung_ ingin Ryeowook lebih menarik perhatian nya lagi dengan cara yang... ah begitulah pokok nya!.. /

Tidak bisa!. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan Yesung _hyung_ mengotori pikiran polos Ryeowook _maknae_ kita!..

"Sudahlah.. kau tak perlu macam-macam untuk mencari perhatian nya. Iya, kalung itu sangat cocok dan tampak manis untuk mu. Tetapi kau tak perlu melakukan yang aneh-aneh ya hanya untuk menarik perhatian nya. Cukup menjadi kau yang biasa sebagai maknae kami..". Ucap ku entah kenapa malah mengatakan hal yang aneh seperti itu "=_=.

Wookie malah memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, hyung?". Tanya nya polos.

"Tak selama nya cinta sesama namja itu salah". Sambar si pelayan toko itu datar secara tiba-tiba.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget. "Eh! Kau mendengar nya yaa? Ah! Ini sangat memalukan! /".

Ekspresi nya datar sekali.

Orang itu sedikit aneh. Hanya perasaan ku saja atau pendapat ku memang benar ya?..

"Setau ku, kalung itu memiliki kekuatan yang dapat membuat seseorang yang kau inginkan dapat menyukai mu juga. Atau tidak, kalung itu juga dapat megabulkan permohonan mu bila kau mampu memahami pesan yang tersirat pada benda antik itu. Tetapi tak ada yang tau pesan apa yang bisa tersirat dari benda seperti itu. Makanya mungkin itu cuma mitos". Lanjut pelayan toko itu kali ini sambil menatap Ryeowook lekat-lekat dengan mata besar cokelat nya.

Kalau sekarang ia tampak seperti gadis biasa. Orang itu benar-benar aneh..

"Wahh.. sungguh luarbiasa..". Gumam Ryeowook kagum.

"_Hyung_, aku memang merasakan ada kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar dari sini, _hyung_". Bisik Ryeowook pada ku dengan super pelan. Tentu Ryeowook tau aku tetap akan mendengar nya. Ia tau betul soal keahlian ku yang satu ini.

Oh, iya. Kekuatan sihir!.

Aku juga merasakan nya di sekitar sini. Toko ini benar-benar dikelilingi oleh kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar. Pantas saja Ryeowook mampir ke tampat seperti ini. Memang toko ini tampak seperti menjual barang-barang antik saja, tetapi sebenarnya barang-barang di sini memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda-beda.

Sekarang pertanyaan nya : apakah pelayang toko ini juga tau tentang kekuatan sihir, atau dia memang hanya bekerja paruh waktu di sini sedingga ia tak tau banyak. Tapi dia juga mengetahui tentang mitos barang-barang yang dijual oleh nya. Aah tidak. Mungkin dia hanya di beri tau olah pemilik toko yang aslinya.

Lebih baik tetap berjaga-jaga dan bersikap seperti orang awam.

"Lalu apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?". Tanya ku juga berbisik sepelan mungkin, namun masih dalam jangkauan pendengaran Ryeowook.

Oh ya, aku lupa untuk menjelaskan tentang keahlian Ryeowook. Dia memiliki kekuatan untuk merasakan sesuatu dengan sangat-sangat peka. Bisa dibilang seperti semacam feeling yang sangat kuat terhadap apapun, karena itu ia menjadi sangat peka terhadap segala hal di sekitar nya. Ia juga sangat peka dalam merasakan hal yang akan membahayakan nya atau _hyung-hyung_ nya.

Karena itu aku bertanya seperti ini pada nya.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Sedikit, _hyung_. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk. Tetapi aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang baik dari sini. Lebih kuat malah". Jawab nya, bahkan saking pelan nya sampai ia tak tampak seperti sedang bicara, tetapi hanya sibuk memperhatikan kalung yang sedang melingkari leher seputih susu nya itu.

Ada yang buruk.. tetapi ada yang baik juga.

Sebenarnya itu hal yang umum sih di rasakan dengan sebuah benda yang baru.

Bila seseorang menyikapi suatu barang dengan baik dari awal, maka mungkin itu akan membawa hal yang baik juga bagi orang itu, tetapi bila dari awal seseorang menyikapi suatu barang dengan buruk, mungkin hal itu akan membawa malapetaka bagi orang itu, tergantung barang apa yang dimiliki nya itu. Jadi cukup wajar bila Ryeowook merasakan keduanya.

Tapi tadi dia bilang ia merasakan hal yang baik nya lebih besar kan?

"Hmm.. lalu kau benar-benar ingin memiliki nya?". Tanya ku kembali seperti biasa.

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, berapa harganya?". Tanya ku pada si pelayan toko.

"1 juta Won". Jawab pelayan toko singkat.

"MWO?!". Seru ku dan Wookie bersamaan.

Kenapa bisa ada harga yang semahal itu untuk sebuah kalung kristal polos yang ukuran nya tak lebih dari sebuah biji kacang?. Bagaimana Ryeowook bisa membeli nya?. Mungkin ia harus menghabiskan seluruh isi dompet nya bila ia benar-benar menginginkan nya. Untung nya kami mendapat beasiswa sehingga kami tak perlu repot-repot lagi memikirkan biaya untuk kuliah. Tetap saja sungguh pemborosan bila Ryeowook tetap keras kepala ingin membeli nya.

"Ahh, mahal sekali!. Aku sangat ingin membelinya, tetapi aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu!. Ayolah.. berikan sedikit diskon untuk ini, maka aku rela akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta.. please..~". Mohon Wookie sekuat tenaga membujuk pelayan itu.

"Maaf tidak bisa. Itu adalah harga yang sudah ditetapkan oleh bos di sini. Aku hanya bertugas untuk menjualkan nya saja". Jawab penjaga toko itu berusaha selembut mungkin.

"Oh ayolah! Kitakan teman..~ Eh omong-omong siapa nama mu?". Tanya Wookie mencoba metode PDKT dulu.

"Luna". Jawab penjaga toko itu singkat.

"Ah Luna! Nama yang bagus!. Ayolah Luna.. bla-bla-bla..". Yaa.. terjadilah proses tawar-menawar yang sangat panjang seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang menawar panci di pasar "=_=.

Sementara itu, aku melihat-lihat koleksi barang di sini. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik lagi. Semuanya memang unik dan langka. Mungkin karena itu yang menyebabkan barang-barang disini mahal sekali.

Mungkin hanya para konglomerat yang hobi mengoleksi barang antik yang akan berbelanja di sini. Harga nya benar-benar tidak pas di kantong para orang awam "=...=.

Boneka kramik yang sangat mirip dengan seorang gadis ala Inggris abad 18. Yah.. untuk detil nya, boneka ini betul-betul luar biasa. Sangat mirip dengan orang berukuran kecil dan berpose manis seperti boneka. Atau ini memang gadis yang dikutuk menjadi sebuah boneka? haha. Aku ingin tau siapa yang membuat nya.

Lalu ada sebuah karpet seukuran sajadah yang sedikit lebih besar (sejak kapan Sungmin tau sajadah?) yang di pajang di salah satu sisi dinding toko ini. Motif nya sangat rumit, namun indah. Orang biasa pasti akan terpesona oleh keindahan nya, tetapi karena aku mengerti soal sihir, aku tau pasti yang satu itu dapat digunakan untuk terbang seperti dalam cerita Aladdin, hehe.

Ada sebuah botol kaca kecil yang kosong di atas rak khusus di sudur ruangan, namun botol itu tertutup rapat sekali dengan tutup nya yang bentuk nya terlihat sangat unik. Aku bahkan tak berani mendekati nya. Aku yakin tutup yang sangat rapat itu menandakan kalau isi dari botol itu adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Hmm.. apa lagi yang menarik di sini..?

Di sebuah meja yang tertutup oleh debu tipis, aku melihat ada sebuah buku bercover hitam dengan gambar simbol yang rumit yang tak ku mengerti arti nya. Buku itu sangat tebal. Maka nya aku jadi tertarik untuk membaca nya.

Ehh!

Ini kan buku koleksi ku!.

Buku yang selama ini ku cari untuk melengkapi koleksi ku!. Buku yang setiap jilid nya bergambar simbol yang melambangkan isi dari buku itu. Ini adalah buku yang ku cari!. Buku yang berisi tentang arti cinta yang sebenar nya.

Terdengar sepele mungkin.

Tetapi bila seseorang sudah membaca nya, maka orang itu akan merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari nya, yahh.. sulit untuk dijelaskan!. Pokok nya aku sangat menyukai nya!. Ah! Yang penting sekarang aku harus memiliki nya! ,

"Buku ini! Berapa harga nya?". Tanya ku setengah panik sendiri. Astaga! Aku terlalu bersemangat!.. .

"Kalau itu 1,5 juta Won". Jawab Luna santai di sela-sela acara tawar-menawar nya dengan Wookie yang masih tampak jauh dari kata selesai.

Hahh.. sudah ku duga pasti harga nya akan mahal juga.. "=_=

Di dompet ku hanya ada 520ribu Won.

Tidak ada setengah nya dari harga awal. Di tawar pun harganya tak mungkin sejatuh itu..

Memang ada sih kartu tabungan, tetapi sangat sayang bila aku menggunakan nya hanya untuk koleksi ku. Ah.. Mama.. tolong aku... "T_T

Tapi sudahlah! Ini demi koleksi ku!

"Baiklah, aku akan membeli nya!". Ucap ku mantap sambil menyambar dompet pink malang yang sedari tadi tertidur pulas dengan tenang nya dalam kantong celana ku.

"Baiklah! Deal 500ribu Won! Puas kau?, aku teman yang baik kan? Berhubung kau adalah teman pertama ku makanya aku mau berbaik hati pada mu". Kata Luna tak sabar. "Yang penting cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku stress karena suara memusingkan mu yang berisik itu!. Mana uang nya?".

'500ribu Won'?.. dari 1juta Won?.. O_o

Apa saja yang dikatakan oleh anak ini untuk menawar nya?..

"YEEE! Ah! Kau adalah teman yang sangat baik sekali! Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar akan memberi ku setengah harga! Aku berjanji akan menjaga kalung ini baik-baik! Merawatnya sampai aku tua dan mati karena osteoforosis di umurku yang sudah mencapai kepala10!". Seru Wookie sangat sangat heboh.

Mana ada orang mati karena osteoforosis?.. "=_=

"Eh, tunggu. 'Teman pertama'? Apa itu berarti kau tak pernah punya teman sebelum nya?". Sambar ku tiba-tiba saja tertarik dengan perdebatan mereka.

Luna menoleh dan menatap ku polos. "Aniyo. Maka nya aku tak mengerti kenapa dari awal kalian tampak begitu dekat".

Aissh.. malang sekali gadis ini. "Lee Sungmin imnida! Mulai sekarang aku akan jadi teman mu juga". Kata ku tiba-tiba sambil mengulurkan tangan ku untuk berjabatan dengan nya.

Luna tersenyum manis. "Hehe.. Luna imnida! ^^". Sahut nya sambil menjabat tangan ku. "Tadi kau bilang kau mau membeli apa? Buku itu?. Jadi untuk kalung dan buku itu semua nya 2juta Won".

"Mwo?! Kenapa kau tak memberi ku setengah harga juga? T_T". Protes ku.

Ryeowook dengan enak nya malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkalsambil mengelus-elus perut nya melihat nasib sial ku ini.

"Kau kan tidak menawar..". Jawab Luna ringan.

"Ah jahaat.. kau bilang kau tak akan mengurangi harganya sedikitpun karena itu adalah harga yang sudah ditetapkan dari bos mu?". Tanya ku sambil menggembungkan pipi sebal.

"Bos yang mana? Orang pemilik toko ini adalah aku sendiri. Aku yang menemukan semua barang-barang ini. Aku suka mengumpulkan barang-barang yang unik sejak aku kecil, karena itu orang-orang menganggap ku aneh sehingga aku tak punya teman. Padahal barang-barang ini memang menurutku sangat menarik. Lalu suatu hari ada seorang pengusaha baik hati yang mengatakan pada ku kalau semua barang yang ku kumpulkan ini bernilai harga tinggi dan menyarankan ku untuk menjual nya dengan perusahaan nya dan dia sebagai pemolik saham nya, bahkan dia juga membeli banyak barang dari ku. Ku pikir lebih baik aku menjual sendiri saja semuanya. Aku takut ia tak memberikan harga yang sesuai dengan barang koleksi ku ini". Jelas Luna panjang lebar.

Aissh.. jadi intinya dia telah membohongi ku dari tadi?..

"Ohh.. aku sungguh mengeti perasaan mu. Aku juga sangat tak menyukai orang yang menilai seseorang dari penampilan nya bukan hati nya. Aku tak suka orang orang yang menganggap mu aneh hanya karena kebiasaan unik mu itu. Padahal aku yakin kau adalah orang yang baik kan?". Sambar Wookie yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti tertawa dengan penuh perhatian.

"Oh..aku tak menyangka akan ada orang yang seperdapat dengan ku. Ternyata kau memang teman yang baik yaa.. ^^". Sahut Luna ramah.

Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti terasingkan.. "=_=

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak memberi Sungmin hyung diskon juga? Apa buku itu memang terlalu langka?". Tanya Wookie baik-baik.

"Tidak juga sih. Mungkin kalau kalian memang mau, 900ribu Won cukup untuk buku itu". Jawab nya setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Tuh, hyung! Apa kau punya 900ribu Won?. Kau sudah biberikan harga termurah tuh". Kata Wookie pada ku.

"!..". Tiba-tiba Wookie terdiam memucat setelah mencari sesuatu dari kantong nya.

"Ada apa, Wookie-ah?". Tanya ku khawatir.

"...". Wookie terdiam dengan bibirnya yang sedikit gemetar. Matanya mulai berair.

Ah tidak! Wookie-ah! Jangan menangis! _Uljima_..

"AAAHH! DOMPET KU HILANG HYUUUUUNGG!".

Aissh... _jinjja_...

Aku menyodorkan dompet pink yang sudah berada di tangan ku ini pada Luna yang sedang keheranan melihat reaksi Ryeowook _maknae_ yang manja satu ini.

.

.

*TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A Man With the Black Shirt

.

.

"I love you..~ I love you..~ I love you..~ ^/^ ". Sepanjang jalan Ryeowook tak ada henti-hentinya menyanyikan berbagai lagu yang menyatakan bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai ku sebagai _hyung_ nya yang sangat baik hati ini dengan suara khas tenor nya yang sangat indah.

Tetapi tetap saja akhirnya stres juga bila ia tak ada henti-hentinya menyanyi untuk ku! Apalagi dalam situasi yang dua kali lebih menyetreskan ini!.

"Oh ayolah Wookie.. Bantu aku untuk berpikir. Sekarang bagaimana kita pulang? Kita sudah tak punya uang samasekali untuk naik bus..". Ucap ku jengkel sambil mondar mandir tak karuan seperti ibu hamil. Untung nya walaupun masih buka tetapi mall ini sudah mulai sepi, bila masih ramai mungkin orang-orang akan ikut heran melihat ku yang kebingungan di sini. Tentu mall ini sudah sepi.. sekarang saja sudah pukul 10 malam, jam berapa kami bisa sampai di rumah?.."==

"Kau bilang kau masih punya 50ribu Won di dompet mu? Bagaimana kalau pakai yang itu saja?". Ujar nya ringan.

"Tidak ada.. Seharusnya tadi kita tak perlu makan banyak, apalagi sampai membeli pudding segala. Kita kan bisa membuat nya sendiri di rumah.. uang nya jadi habis deh..". Gumam ku penuh penyesalan tanpa berhenti mondar-mandir gelisah. "Lihatlah.. hari sudah gelap sekarang.. seharusnya aku tak usah membiarkan mu memegang dompet ku tadi, kau menggunakan uang ku seenak nya... T-T".

"Yahh.. kenapa begitu _hyung_? kan pudding tadi itu enak sekali, menurut mu juga kan?..". Jawab Wookie ringan tanpa berdosa nya. Yah ampun anak ini.. terlalu polos atau apa sih sebenarnya?

"20ribu Won itu sudah habis untuk kita makan tadi , lalu yang ku maksud masih ada sisa itu cuma tabungan ku saja. Itu pula hanya berupa kartu. Mana mungkin ada bus yang mau di bayar dengan kartu? Lagipula seperti nya jam segini pun tak ada bus yang masih beroperasi, walaupun ada juga mungkin kita sudah kelewatan jadwal keberangkatan yang terakhir nya..". Jawab ku berusaha sesabar mungkin.

Wookie mengangguk-angguk paham. Atau masih belum paham?..

"Ohh.. uang 20ribu Won itu sangat cepat ya habis nya bila di pakai untuk makan..". Komentar nya ringan sambil tersenyum puas mengelus-elus perut rata nya.

"Itu karena kau makan berkali-kali nambah tau! Aku saja tak percaya orang sekecil mu bisa menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu! Apa ada _dark hole_ nya ya di dalam perut mungil mu itu, hah?". Omel ku akhirnya gemas juga.

"Ah tidak juga, _hyung_. Aku makan sesuai porsi biasa ku kok". Jawab nya tampak terlalu polos untuk dibilang berbohong.

Biasanya dia lah yang memasak sehari-hari di dorm kami, karena itu aku tak tau seberapa porsinya untuk dia makan biasa. Biasanya yang ku tau aku hanya tinggal makan saja, lalu membantu nya mencuci piring. Mungkin biasanya dia membuat yang khusus untuk porsinya sendiri ya?.. "=_=

"Yasudahlah lupakan. Kalau kita mau mengamen atau mengemis pun, jalanan sudah sepi jam segini. Jam 10 malam. Ada juga malah hantu yang mengasihani dan memberi kita recehan. Kau tak keberatan kan kalau kita jalan kaki saja?". Tanya ku mencoba mengusulkan jalan keluarnya.

Ryeowook berpikir sejenak. "Jaraknya jauh tidak, _hyung_?". Tanya nya simple.

"Aku tak tau. Aku tak terlalu ingat jalan nya tadi. Tapi seingat ku sih tak terlalu jauh, mungkin hanya membutuhkan waktu satu jam bila kita berjalan cepat". Jawab ku sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Oh.. Baiklah kalau begitu _kajja_. Daripada kita lebih lama mengulur waktu disini, maka kita akan sampai rumah semakin terlambat juga". Jawab Ryeowook.

"Tapi masalah nya aku benar-benar tak tau jalan, _hyung_. Kalau kita nyasar, kita tak bisa bertanya pada siapa-siapa". Lanjut nya membuat ku semakin _hopeless_.

Yahh.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi?. Tak satupun dari kami ada yang membawa hp untuk meminta _hyung_ di dorm berbaik hati menjemput kami. Kalau membawa hp pun akan percuma, tak ada pulsanya juga. Beginilah nasib kami sebagai anak-anak kosan yang hidup nya serba pas-pasan.. "==

Lalu kalau tak dicoba untuk pulang, sampai kapan kami akan terus di sini?. Besok ada ujian kenaikan semester untuk para _hyung_ yang ada di dorm, makanya mereka tak mungkin bisa menjemput, apalagi harus mencari kami dulu.

Aku dan Ryeowook baru masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan _hyung__-deul_, maka nya kami masih belum mengenal daerah-daerah di sekitar sini. Kami datang ke mall ini pun tadi bersama Heechul _hyung_. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Heechul _hyung_ berpesan agar jangan pulang terlalu malam.

Karena daerah sini sangat-sangat sepi bila sudah malam! " . Makanya kami tak bisa meminta bantuan siapapun.

"Aissh.. aku tak menyangka kita telah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di tokonya Luna. Lalu kita juga banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk makan tadi". Gumam ku. "Yasudah, _kajja_ Wookie-ah!".

.

.

"_Hyung_.. masih sejauh apa lagi sih?.. kaki ku mau putus nih _hyung_...". Keluh Wookie manja.

Yahh.. sebenarnya ini salah ku juga sih karena mengatakan pada nya kalau hanya membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk sampai ke rumah. Tapi nyatanya sekarang kami sudah berjalan selama dua jam! Wajar saja kalau dia lelah. Mungkin kami mulai kesasar..

"Mana sudah mau hujan lagi.. tak ada tempat berteduh, _hyung.. _aku mau pulang saja..". Keluh nya lagi.

"Iya Wookie-ah.. naiklah ke punggung ku bila kau lelah..". Setidak nya aku jauh lebih kuat dari nya. Aku jago martial arts lho! (gak ada yang nanya -_-), makanya baru berjalan segini saja aku masih belum sampai kelelahan, pulang sambil menggendong nya pun tak masalah juga bagi ku.

Tanpa ragu ia pun naik ke punggung ku dan menyandarkan kepala nya ke bahu ku lemas.

Tapi masalah nya sekarang aku juga samasekali tak tau jalan!.

Entah kenapa tempat di sini berbeda dari yang waktu siang! (itu nama nya ngeles "=_=) atau aku yang memang tak bisa ingat jalan nya yaa?. Mana hari sudah terlalu malam lagi. Aduh.. bagaimana aku mengatakan nya pada Wookie ya?. Ku rasa kami sudah sungguh-sungguh tersesat. Dia bisa mengamuk lagi nanti.

Sudahlah.. biarkan dia beristirahat saja. Paling-paling nanti dia akan tertidur sendiri karena kelelahan. Biarkan aku saja yang berjalan dan mencari cara pulang.

"_Hyung_..". Gumam Wookie pelan.

"_Mwo_?". Sahut ku pelan juga.

"Aku.. aku takut, _hyung_..". Lanjut nya lebih pelan lagi.

Eh? Takut?.. Takut apa?..

"Huh, takut apa?.. jangan-jangan kau masih terbayang-bayang kisah hantu yang kemarin ku certakan itu ya?. Ayolah.. itu hanya mitos! Kau tak perlu mempercayai nya terlalu ja..".

"Bu..bukan itu, _hyung_..". Potong nya dengan suara sedikit gemetar.

"_feeling_ ku.. _feeling_ ku.. buruk.. Aku tak mau berpisah dengan mu sesebentar apapun itu..". Wookie memeluk ku sangat erat sambil membenamkan wajah nya di pundak ku dalam-dalam. Mencoba menahan air mata nya, tapi tak lama kemudian aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah di sana. Oh.. ia pasti menangis lagi.

"Tenanglah Wookie.. seburuk apa? Seperti apa yang kau rasakan?..". tanya ku berusaha menenangkan nya.

"buruk sekali.. aku takut.. tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu hal macam apa yang akan terjadi..". Jawab Ryeowook sangat pelan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan isakan nya.

Aissh.. kasihan sekali dia..

Aku mengerti. Kalau aku yang bisa merasakan _feeling_ sepeka dia, aku juga pasti tak akan pernah merasa tenang dalam hidup ku seperti dia sekarang. Kenyataan memang kadang terlalu mengerikan untuk diketahui sebelum waktu yang sesungguh nya tiba. Dan ia selalu merasakan hal semacam itu, sepanjang hari dan sepanjang waktu. Sebenarnya aku salut pada nya kalau di saat ia dapat merasakan hal semacam itu, ia masih bisa tersenyum dan tampak _cheerful_ sehari-hari serta bersikap bawel tak karuan sampai membuat orang-orang di dekat nya merasa jengkel.

Tapi itu lah Kim Ryeowook yang ku tau.

Bersikap manja pada _hyung-hyung_ nya untuk menutupi ketidak tenangan nya yang selalu ia pendam sendiri dalam hati nya, kecuali dengan ku. Ia selalu lebih terbuka dengan ku, karena itu Ryeowook adalah _dongsaeng_ kesayangan ku. Ia adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan ku.

"Yasudah lah, tenang saja Wookie-ah. Aku akan selalu di sisi mu". Akhirnya hanya sepotong kata itu yang dapat ku katakan untuk menenangkan nya.

Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk pulang, wajar saja kalau ia merasakan firasat yang buruk. Apa yang bisa ku katakan kalau sudah begini?. Tapi yang jelas, aku akan selalu berusaha melindungi nya kok.

Pasti.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.. tap.._

Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara langkah pelan dari kejauhan yang sedang mendekat ke kami.

Suara langkah apa itu? Siapa itu?.. Aku berusaha mempertajam pendengaran ekstra ku ini.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.. tap.. tap.._

Suara langkah itu sangat pelan, namun aku tau ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dari kami. Jalan ini hanya berupa gang lurus yang agak luas dan gelap. Aku tak bisa memastikan orang macam apa yang mendekat itu. Langkah itu terlalu pelan untuk orang biasa. Terdengar seperti sedang berhati-hati agar tak ada siapa pun yang mendengar nya.

Aissh.. orang macam apa itu malam-malam begini?. Maling mungkin ya?..

Aku sekarang malah jadi gelisah sendiri karena Ryeowook bilang ia memiliki firasat yang buruk. Di sini terlalu gelap untuk melihat siapa yang berjalan sekitar mungkin masih 15meter di hadapan kami itu. Lampu jalan nya terlalu jarang, walaupun ada juga nyala nya sedikit redup. Justru kami yang sedang berada di bawah sorotan lampu jalan.

Melihat ke sana terlalu gelap. Aku hanya dapat melihat samar-samar ada bayangan seseorang yang sedang berjalan mendekati kami dengan gerakan langkah yang terseok-seok, namun kecepatan berjalan nya samasekali tak berubah.

Aissh.. pemabuk mungkin.

Orang yang aneh sekali. Bahaya juga berurusan dengan orang seperti itu di sini. Orang seperti itu bisa saja membawa sesuatu yang berbahaya dari tas selempang hitam nya agak besar yang ia pakai itu.

Aku tak mungkin kabur dari nya, tidak ada tikungan di sekitar sini untuk bersembunyi. Tak mungkin juga bila aku berlari secepat mungkin mendahului nya, nanti dia malah merasa risih dengan ulah ku yang berubah secara tiba-tiba dan terlalu menjengkelkan bagi nya. Lebih baik diam saja dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang itu dengan sangat detil dan memastikan nya tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Sekarang ku rasa aku juga dapat merasakan fisrasat yang buruk dengan orang ini.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.. tap.._

"_H..hyung_?.. _gwenchana_?.. kau lelah ya? kenapa diam?..". Tanya Ryeowook khawatir. Ia pun juga berusaha tampak baik-baik saja. Tapi aku dapat mendengar suara jantung nya. Ia sungguh sedang ketakutan saat ini. Tapi untunglah Ryeowook sedang menangis di pundak ku saat ini, maka dia tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depan nya. Nanti dia bisa tambah takut.

"Sssstt.. _na gwenchanayo_.. tenanglah, aku hanya sedang berpikir..". Jawab ku berbisik pelan.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.. tap.. tap.._

Aissh.. aku mulai bisa melihat orang di depan ku.

Jarak nya hanya sekitar 5meter lagi dari kami. Orang itu tampak seperti _namja_ biasa. Seorang _namja_ yang mengenakan kemeja hitam yang sudah kusut dengan dasi longgar berantakan. Wajah nya tak terlalu jelas karena ia terus menunduk dengan poni nya yang agak panjang. Langkah nya juga tetap konstan dari tadi. Cih. Apa dia robot ya?..

"_Hyung_!.. ada apa di depan mu?.. cepat kabur saja!..". Bisik Wookie panik. Namun ia masih tetap tak berani melihat apapun. Ia pasti hanya mengandalkan _feeling_ nya.

Tapi lari ke mana Wookie?..

Tak mungkin kalau berbalik untuk berlari menjauhi nya. Dia mungkin saja mengejar. Dia seperti bernafsu sekali untuk mendekati kami dari tadi. Tetapi kalau berlari ke depan sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri. Kami justru pasti akan terjebak oleh nya entah apa yang orang itu lakukan. Lebih baik diam saja seolah tak terjadi apapun.

_Tap tap tap tap_

Langkah itu semakin cepat, namun tetap dengan gerakan yang sama. Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada aura hitam di sekitarnya. Gerakan cepat itu malah terlihat mengerikan. Apa dia bukan manusia ya?

Mengerikan..

Cih! Aku tak bisa berpikir!

Entah kenapa aura itu seperti sudah mengelilingi ku dan mengunci seluruh tubuh ku. Aku tak dapat memerintahkan kaki ku untuk berlari menjauhi nya! Yang ada entah kenapa aku malah semakin memperhatikan keseluruhan dari orang itu baik-baik walaupun aku tau dia itu mengerikan. Apa yang ku lakukan?.. aku juga tak bisa mengendalikan mata ku..

Eh.. tapi..

Aissh!. Apa yang baru saja ku lihat?..

Kaki nya..

kakinya tidak menapak! Ia tampak seperti sedang berjalan, namun kaki nya tak menapak di jalan dan suara langkah nya terdengar terlalu pelan untuk orang biasa yang sudah sedekat ini.

Apa itu hantu?..

Seluruh tubuh ku merinding. Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandangan ku dari orang itu. Parah nya lagi jarak kami hanya tinggal sekitar dua meter lagi. Ia mulai mengangkat wajah nya.

Aissh...

Mengerikan.

Poni nya panjang berantakan menutupi nyaris setengah wajah nya. Di sela-sela poni nya aku dapat melihat kulit nya setengah melepuh bekas terbakar sehingga mata sebelah nya tak lagi tertutup oleh kelopak matanya, bahkan nyaris keluar tak berbentuk dari wajah hancur nya. Mulut nya sobek berdarah darah sampai kelihatan tulang rahang nya. Matanya nyaris hancur, namun tatapan nya sungguh tajam dan mengerikan.

Hantu. Makhluk itu pasti hantu!..

"KYAA!.. Akh!". Aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, namun orang itu dengan gerakan yang sangat-sangat cepat mencekik leher ku dan membanting tubuh ku ke tembok di samping ku sampai aku benar-benar terhimpit dan tak punya celah untuk bernafas.

"Ahh!..". Ryeowook terjatuh dengan keras dari gendongan ku karena gerakan cepat yang sangat tiba-tiba dari makhluk itu.

Orang itu menatap ku dengan sangat tajam.

Aku sangat takut..

Aku takut dengan tatapan itu..

Aku takut melihat matanya.. tatapan itu jauh lebih mengerikan dari segala hal paling mengerikan yang pernah ku bayangkan, namun aku tak punya cukup tenaga bahkan hanya untuk menggerakkan kelopak mata ku untuk menutup menghindari kontak mata dengan nya yang mungkin saja sapat membuat ku gila.

Aku takut aura hitam pembunuh yang mengelilingi ku..

Aku takut dengan makhluk ini..

Wookie-ah..

_Hyungdeul_.. tolong aku..

"..Sungmin-ah.. kau adalah milik ku...". desis makhluk itu samar-samar.

Auranya sungguh telah menguasai ku. Aku sangat takut.. Aku akan mati.. Aku sudah tak bisa bernafas sama sekali..

Aku takut..

Aku sangat takut...

To.. tolong aku..

Tolong.. aku..

siapa pun...

Kyu...

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!...".

.

-Sungmin pov (end)-

.

.

-Ryeowook pov-

Aku telah berusaha menjerit sekeras-kerasnya sebagai pelampiasan tenaga ku yang sebagian terkuras seketika, mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan sebisa ku untuk memunculkan cahaya seterang mungkin yang menyebar dalam radius sekitar 10meter di sekitar sini.

Kekuatan cahaya ku yang suci. Kesucian yang pasti mampu melumpuhkan kegelapan.

"AAAAHHH!". Jerit _namja_ busuk itu tak kalah keras karena samasekali tidak merasa nyaman dengan cahaya yang ku keluarkan. Dia tak jauh berbeda dari iblis! orang yang hati nya sudah di kuasai oleh kegelapan, dasar busuk!

Aku tak akan membiarkan nya membunuh _hyung_ ku!..

Karena cahaya tadi orang itu tak sengaja melepaskan tangan nya dari leher Minnie-_hyung_ yang sudah membekas jeratan merah di sana.

Cih! Berani sekali _namja_ sialan ini melukai _hyung_ ku..

Aku lansung mendekati Sungmin _hyung_ yang sudah terjatuh pingsan dan berdiri dengan siaga di depan tubuh lemas nya. Aku tak akan membiarkan orang itu melukai Minnie-_hyung_ lagi sedikitpun!..

"Beraninya kau melukai _hyung_ ku! Kau harus melangkahi mayat ku dulu bila kau mau menyentuh nya!". Seru ku kasar dengan sangat liar. Aku tak perduli bila suara bentakkan ku ini mengundang keributan warga di sekitar sini. Toh juga tempat ini terlalu sepi untuk di dengar seseorang.

Tempat macam apa sih ini?! Kenapa tak ada seseorang pun yang datang menolong di saat darurat seperti ini?..

"Hmph, Kim Ryeowook ya?. Dasar bocah yang merepotkan. Kau bahkan tampak samasekali tak takut dengan ku". Kata namja itu dengan sikap_ so cool_ yang gak kesampean.

Yaa! Dari mana ia tau nama ku?.. dasar _stalker_!..

Pantas saja _feeling_ ku tak pernah beres akhir-akhir ini. Jadi ini semua karena _namja_ busuk yang aneh ini?..

"Huh! Buat apa aku takut dengan pengecut seperti mu?! Kau menggunakan hipnotis untuk berpura-pura tampak seperti setan di pandangan Minnie-_hyung_ menakuti nya kan?. Dasar pengecut! Bisanya hanya mempengaruhi pikiran orang saja! Aku tak mungkin terpengaruh dengan hal seperti itu!". Bantah ku kasar. Padahal harus nya tak perlu menggunakan hipnotis nya untuk menakuti _hyung_ ku, Minnie-_hyung_ pasti akan lebih takut dengan nya yang sekarang, toh wajah nya jauh lebih jelek daripada hantu dalam hipnotis nya menurut ku.

Kemampuan spesial lain ku adalah hipnotis. Makanya aku tak mungkin terpengaruh dengan kekuatan yang sama.

_Namja_ licik itu pun terkekeh meremehkan. "Heheheh.. sungguh tipe orang yang menyusahkan.. kalau begitu memang ku rasa lebih baik aku harus 'mengurus' mu dulu..". Ucap nya sambil memunculkan gumpalan aura hitam yang berkumpul di tangan kanan nya, dan tak lama kemudian membentuk sebuah pedang besi hitam yang cukup panjang dan kuat.

Aissh! Mau main dengan senjata rupanya!.. Sial nya aku tak membawa apapun untuk menyerang nya.

Tapi tak apa-apa juga sih. Toh tipe ku memang sihir bukan nya yang lain-lain. Aku bisa cukup mengandalkan mantra-mantra ku saja untuk melindungi diri, tidak harus dengan senjata yang merepotkan seperti dia yang bertipe _physic_.

"Kalau kau tak segera minggir, maka aku akan membunuh mu dulu..". Ancam orang itu dengan suara berat menakutkan.

Me.. membunuh?..

Kenapa dia bernafsu sekali membunuh kami?..

"A..apa mau mu?! Kenapa kau mau membunuh kami?!". Tanya ku berusaha agar tak terdengar gemetar.

"Hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Aku tau orang seperti kalian pasti menyenangkan untuk di ajak 'bermain'..". Jawab nya begitu ringan nya.

Astaga! Apa orang ini tak punya hati ya?..

Dia membunuh orang hanya untuk bersenang-senang?..

Jangan-jangan sebelum kami, dia sudah sering melakukan hal seperti ini pada orang tak bersalah lain nya..

Dasar _namja_ busuk!..

"Apa maksud mu hanya untuk bersenang-senang, hah?! Di mana kau menyimpan hati mu?! Kau tak berhak melakukan hal itu pada seseorang yang tak bersalah! Sekarang biarkan kami pergi!". Bentak ku tambah kasar.

"Siapa yang akan membiarkan mu pergi? Sudah ku bilang aku akan membunuh mu dulu..".

_Sett..!_

Ia mengayunkan pedang di tangan nya dengan sangat cepat ke arah leher ku dan berhenti entah sedekat apa dengan kulit ku. Aku membulatkan mata ku tak percaya dan menatap ekspresi evil _namja_ aneh itu. Dia tak akan benar-benar membunuh ku kan?..

Tapi.. kecepatan nya itu.. dia sebenarnya pasti bukan tandingan ku.. dia pasti orang yang kuat, lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?..

"Ayo.. memohonlah pada ku untuk hidup mu sendiri. Aku ingin melihat wajah manis mu itu penuh dengan air mata dan darah..". Perintah nya sambil menyeringai lebar dan mata membelalak menyeramkan yang tampak haus akan darah.

"A..aa...". Aku sungguh tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Suara ku tertahan di tenggorokan ku. Orang itu tampak benar-benar serius dengan ucapan _heartless_ nya itu.

_Sett.._

"A..aah!..". Sekarang mata pedang itu sudah menyayat tipis kulit leher ku, tapi masih belum terlalu dalam sampai mengenai nadi ku. Aku yakin begian tubuh ku yang satu itu sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah.

_Sakiit.._

"Ayo menangislah.. aku sangat membenci anak yang tak bisa menangis..". Ucap nya ringan sambil menggerakan pedang nya memperdalam sedikit-demi sedikit luka yang sengaja ia buat di leher ku.

"A..ahh!.. sakiit..".

Tapi ini kesempatan untuk ku.

Pedang nya itu sedang bersentuhan lansung dengan tubuh ku.

Hehehe.. makanya jangan ceroboh, dasar _pabo_..

"..._F..Freeze_...". Ucap ku sangat pelan.

_Srinnggg!.._

Aku lansung menghindar dengan sangat lincah menjauhi orang aneh itu.

Pedang beserta tangan nya tadi ku bekukan agar ia tak dapat bergerak dengan mantra ku tadi. Namun dengan tak kalah cepat juga, ia menghancurkan es yang menyelimuti tangan nya entah dengan kekuatan apa yang dia miliki seolah mantra ku tadi tak ada apa-apa nya bagi nya, lalu lansung mengayunkan pedang nya lagi ke arah ku dengan cepatnya juga.

Tubuh kecil ku ini sangat membantu gerakan lincah ku yang sungguh bermacam-macam arah dan bentuk nya menghindari serangan-serangan pedang liar nya. Cih.. tapi sulit sekali menghindari serangan cepat nya itu. Untungnya aku sudah lumayan terbiasa berlatih bersama Eunhyuk _hyung_ yang kemampuan nya tak lain adalah gerakan dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa. Makanya aku bisa bergerak selincah ini.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku lansung memfokuskan kekuatan ku lagi.

"_Thunder!._."

_JGERR!.._

Petir besar menyambar tepat sekali mengenai orang yang sedang terus berusaha menebas tubuh ku ini dengan pedang nya. Namun ia tak tampak begitu terluka. Ini aneh!. Padahal _thunder_ tadi sudah cukup kuat untuk menggosongkan seseorang yang tak siap tersambar oleh nya. Sekuat apa sih orang itu sebenar nya?..

"Heheheh.. percuma saja. Aku sudah sangat kebal dengan serangan sihir. Petir dan es mu tadi itu hanya sihir kan? Itu bukan serangan yang asli!". Kata nya sambil terkekeh bangga.

Aissh!.. sengaja memanas-manasi ku _eoh_?!..

Tapi memang nyatanya aku tak punya elemen seperti _hyung-hyung_ lain yang memiliki kekuatan api, es, petir atau sebagainya yang khusus. Aku hanya bisa menggunakan mantra sihir yang menyerupai elemen khusus untuk serangan ku. Aku memang tak sekuat mereka..

Lalu bagaimana cara ku bisa menang dari orang ini?..

Berpikirlah Wookie!.. sihir apa yang harus kau gunakan di saat seperti ini?..

"_Waeyeo_?.. bingung ya karena tak punya serangan apapun?... heheheh, mudah saja bila kau tetap tak mau umur mu pendek. Memohon lah dan berlutut di hadapan ku sambil menangis sebanyak yang kau bisa..".

"_ANDWAE_!.. aku tak akan pernah melakukan nya!..". Seru ku tanpa mau terpancing oleh nya dan kehilangan fokus ku.

"HAHAHA!.. kalau begutu berjuanglah terus dan menyerah disaat tubuh mu sudah berlumuran darah!..".

AH!.. aku tau! Masih ada cara ku untuk bisa menang.. kutukan!..

Aku harus mencari kesempatan yang tepat!..

Di saat yang bersamaan, ia mengayunkan pedang nya ke arah kepala ku, karena itu aku melakukan gerakan _back-flip_ ke belakang untuk menghindari nya. Namun ternyata ia justru mengincar untuk melukai kaki ku yang sedang melakukan gerakan itu.

_Srret!.._

"AKHH!..". Jerit ku dan jatuh tersungkur di jalan.

_Darah.._

Pergelangan kaki ku terluka dan tak bisa bergerak dengan banyak lagi.

Ah tidak!.. ini terlalu cepat untuk di sebut _checkmate_!..

"_curse!.._"

_Whoosssh!.._

Dengan sangat cepat pula dan di saat yang bersamaan, aku lansung mengeluarkan mantra serangan kutukan ku yang menyerap dengan cepat ke dalam tubuh nya.

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHH!...". Jerit _namja_ itu sangat keras sambil tak sengaja menjatuhkan pedang nya.

Aku berhasil! Kau sangat hebat, Wookie-yaa!.. w

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan pun aku lansung mengambil pedang nya yang terjatuh itu dan berusaha kembali berdiri dengan posisi bersiaga. Sebenarnya aku tak bisa menggunakan pedang sih.., tapi setidak nya ini bisa menjadi senjata ku juga. Ku todongkan pedang itu kepada _namja _yang kini telah terjatuh itu.

_Namja_ aneh itu tak ada berhenti-hentinya menjerit keras-keras bahkan sampai sambil menggeliat-geliat di jalan seperti cacing direbus. Memang bila berhasil, efek dari kutukan itu akan sangat menyiksa. Padahal persentase keberhasilan kutukan itu diberikan kepada orang lain hanya sedikit. Tadi itu aku benar-benar sedang beruntung!.

Kutukan itu menyebabkan korban nya merasakan sakit yang luarbiasa bila ia mencoba menggunakan kekuatan nya lagi. Ia hanya bisa bebas dari kutukan itu bila ia membunuh ku sebagai orang yang memberikan kutukan nya. Tapi dia tak mungkin bisa membunuh ku saat ini tanpa menggunakan kekuatan nya. Bisa di bilang itu adalah semacam penyegel kekuatan sihir dengan cara yang kasar. Kini aku yang berbalik keadaan. Aku yang lebih kuat dari orang yang ceroboh seperti dia. Ini adalah kutukan yang paling tepat untuk memberikan pelajaran orang seperti dia. Hehehe.. ternyata kau jenius juga, Wookie!

Aku sibuk mengatur nafas tersengal ku tanpa melepas pandangan dari _namja_ aneh yang sudah nyaris kelelahan karena menahan sakit yang luarbiasa sambil bergelinjang tak karuan di jalanan yang kasar. Cih.. ia pasti tetap masih mencoba menggunakan kekuatan nya saat ini. Pantas saja ia merasa sakit terus. Bahkan sekarang ia mencakar-cakar kulit nya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa sakit nya tanpa perduli seterluka apa dia nanti.

"Hentikan, dasar _pabbo_! Kau menyakiti diri mu sendiri! Berhentilah menggunakan kekuatan mu atau kau akan terus merasa sakit!". Seru ku lama-lama tak tega juga melihat orang semenderita itu.

Jujur aku sendiri baru pertama kali menluncurkan kutukan seperti ini. Karena itu aku tak tau kalau dampak nya akan sampai separah ini juga.

Ya.. lama-kelamaan ia mulai lebih tenang walaupun masih tampak jelas seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat sangat banyak karena menahan kesakitan tadi. Aku mengeratkan pegangan ku pada gagang pedang yang ada di tangan ku. Ia bisa tetap membunuh ku bila ia sampai merebut pedang ini kan?..

"Hossh.. hoshh.. beraninya kau melakukan hal sebusuk ini pada ku.. hoshh..". Kata nya penuh dendam sambil berusaha mengatur nafas sesak nya dan menatap ku tajam penuh amarah.

"Ini salah mu sendiri karena kau telah menyakiti _hyung_ ku! Aku tak akan membiarkan mu menyakitinya lebih dari ini! Dan kau juga telah keterlaluan mempermainkan ku! Aku membenci seorang pengecut seperti mu!..". Bentak ku tak mau terkalahkan oleh tatapan mengerikan nya itu.

"Hmph.. lihat saja kau nanti.. kau akan benar-benar menyesal telah berani macam-macam dengan ku..". Ancam orang itu dengan suara berat membunuh.

"Aku tak takut! dan aku tak akan menyesal! Aku tak akan menyesal telah memberi orang seperti mu pelajaran!". Bantah ku keras kepala.

"Terserah mu mau bilang apa sekarang. Yang jelas aku akan benar-benar membunuh mu suatu hari..".

_Shit_! Apa-apaan dia berkata seperti itu?!. Bahkan aku tak pernah mengenalnya samasekali!.. Ia lalu pergi dengan sangat cepat sampai aku tak bisa lagi melihat bayangan nya karena ditelan kegelapan malam.

_Ssshh.._

Pedang di tangan ku hilang begitu saja dan kembali terurai menjadi kegelapan berupa aura hitam yang memudar dan lenyap.

Cih.. kegelapan..

Aku benci kekuatan seperti itu.. Kekuatan besar yang sulit untuk di kendalikan, bahkan dapat memakan hati pemilik nya sendiri bila orang nya tak mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Yesung-_hyung_?..

Dia juga merupakan pemilik kekuatan semacam itu sebenar nya. Tapi aku tau dia itu baik. Dia tak mungkin menggunakan kekuatan nya untuk hal yang buruk sebesar apapun kegelapan yang di miliki nya, kecuali menyakiti orang jahat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayang.

_Bruggh.._

Tubuh ku yang sangat lelah seketika terjatuh berlutut di jalan. Aku berjalan merangkak mendekati tubuh lemas Minnie yang masih belum sadar.

Syukurlah dia belum sadar. Kalau tidak dia pasti sudah akan sangat ketakutan sampai sekarang.

Aku betul-betul membenci _namja_ rubah yang berhati busuk dan pengecut itu. Ia benar-benar licik!. Hipnotis nya yang ia berikan pada Sungmin itu terlalu besar, bahkan nanti bila ia sadar, ia bisa saja mengalami trauma berat dan memiliki phobia terhadap kegelapan.

Aku tak boleh memberitau nya soal yang baru saja terjadi. Nanti dia bisa semakin ketakutan.

Tapi aku sangat lega bisa mengatasi rasa takut ku sendiri.

Ku pikir aku akan menjadi orang yang bisanya hanya selalu menyusahkan dan menyusahkan _hyung-hyung_ ku terus..

_Hupp!.._

Aku merangkulkan lengan Sungmin pada ku untuk menahan berat tubuh nya sekuat tenaga dan membawanya berjalan lagi.

Aissh.. _Appo_.. kaki ku sangat sakit karena luka yang tadi..

Tapi aku harus cepat membawanya pulang sebelum hujan yang sebentar lagi akan turun..

Bertahanlah _hyung_.. tak usah takut, akulah yang sekarang akan melindungi mu..

.

-Ryeowook pov (end)-

.

.

*TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Big Test to Day!

-Sungmin pov-

.

"_Hyunghh_.. _hyunghh_.. bertahanlah sedikit lagi _hyung_.. ukh.. uhh..".

Wookie?..

Itu suara Wookie. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mencoba membuka kedua mata terpejam ku.

Ada Wookie yang sedang bersusah payah merangkul ku erat dan menuntun ku untuk berjalan di samping nya. Ia tampak sudah sangat kelelahan. Kaki ku pun terasa lemas. Pandangan ku buyar. Apa aku baru saja pingsan?. Aku mencoba melihat ke sekeliling kami. Kami masih di jalan, tetapi sepertinya sudah cukup jauh dari tempat ada orang tadi meskipun aku masih tak dapat melihat tanda-tanda aku mengenal tempat ini.

Aissh! Orang itu..

Ah.. nafas ku terasa sesak. Leher ku sakit sekali. Tubuh ku terasa semakin lemas.

"_Hyung_!.. bertahanlah.. setidak nya kita harus pergi yang jauh dulu dari sini..". Ujar Wookie sambil mempererat rangkulan nya pada ku.

Wookie.. Dia sepertinya telah menyelamatkan ku. Aissh, Wookie _mianhae_ telah merepotkan mu..

"Ahh... kaki ku.. _appo_...". Gumam Wookie pelan. Tentu aku masih dapat mendengar nya sepelan apapun ia bicara.

_Bruggh.._

Ryeowook akhir nya tumbang juga.

Kami tergeletak lemah di jalanan yang kasar. Tapi ia masih tetap menjaga ku dalam pelukannya yang erat, seolah ia samasekali tak ingin kehilangan ku. Aku mendengar suara isakan-isakan kecil dari nya. Ia pasti sudah sangat berusaha melindungi ku dari tadi. Tapi dari detak jantung nya aku dapat mendengar nya yang masih ketakutan. Ia jelas sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisan nya untuk agar tetap tampak tegar di hadapan ku.

Aku..

telah gagal melindungi _dongsaeng_ ku sendiri..

_Tik.. tik.. tik.. tes tess tess..._

Hujan pun turun. Hujan menghapus semuanya. Hujan yang sangat deras, namun tak berangin maupun petir. Hanya air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Membasahi setiap makhluk maupun benda yang berada di bawahnya tanpa perlindungan apapun. Seperti aku dan Ryeowook sekarang. Tubuh kami kini telah basah sepenuh nya. Dan kami tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Selain berpelukan saling melindungi dari serangan dingin nya air hujan.

Ya.. hujan yang sangat dingin.

_Tap-tap.. tap-tap.. tap-tap.. tap-tap.._

Suara langkah lagi..

Oh Tidak. Aku sungguh merasa trauma dengan suara langkah misterius dari kejauhan di tempat yang gelap seperti ini. Di tengah malam yang gelap tanpa penerangan sinar bulan sedikit pun. Kami berada dalam situasi yang persis sama dengan yang sebelum nya. Tepat di bawah sorotan lampu jalan yang sedikit redup. Cahaya redup yang menjadi satu-satu nya sumber penerangan kami, lalu terdengar suara langkah beriringan dari sisi gelap di hadapan kami.

Eh tunggu_,_'beriringan'?

Ini tak sama dengan yang sebelum nya. Kali ini berbeda. Suara langkah nya sungguh sangat keras dan sedikit terburu-buru. Yap, beriringan. Sepertinya ada dua orang yang sedang datang ke sini. Apa itu orang biasa?. Apakah kami dapat meminta bantuan pada orang itu?..

Ya tuhan.. ku mohon selamatkanlah kami..

"_H..hyung_!.. hoshh.. aku mendengar sesuatu.. hoshh..". Bisik Ryeowook masih tersengal-sengal dekat sekali di telinga ku.

_Ne_, Ryeowook-ah. Aku juga mendengar nya. Tapi aku tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Lidah ku terasa kaku. Nafas ku juga pendek-pendek, tak cukup bila harus untuk mengatakan sesuatu juga.

Langkah itu semakin dekat. Aku dapat melihat dua sosok makhluk yang mendekat dengan mengenakan jubah hitam panjang yang meng-cover seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Aissh.. Wookie..ah...". Ucap ku pelan berusaha agar sampai terdengar oleh Ryeowook. "Lihat..lah.. ada sesuatu.. di sana..".

"_Mwo_?..". Sahut Wookie sambil melihat ke arah mata ku memandang.

"Apa.. itu?.. apa mereka.. malaikat.. maut.. yang datang untuk kita ya?..". Tanya ku sangat tersengal dengan apapun yang seterlintasnya di pikiran ku.

Ryeowook terdiam shock.

Aku yang baru menyadari apa yang telah ku katakan pun ikut shock juga. Kami saling bertukar pandangan. Ryeowook tampak sangat-sangat pucat dan tubuh nya tidak terlalu hangat lagi seperti mayat yang masih segar. Bibir nya agak membiru dan gemetar. Mungkin begitu pula dengan ku. Apa mungkin pemikiran ku memang benar ya?..

Kami..

Akan..

Mati.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!". Jerit kami sekeras-keras nya bersamaan sambil berpelukan seerat-erat yang kami bisa.

"Woy! Diamlah! Kalian bisa membangunkan warga di sekitar sini tau!".

Aih! Itu kan.. suara Yesung-_hyung_.

"Ye..sung.. _hyung_?..". Gumam Wookie manja yang lansung berhenti dari jeritan nya sambil mengalihkan pandangan berbinar ke arah salah satu dari dua orang yang baru saja mendatangi kami.

Dua sosok makhluk hitam itu!, mereka adalah _hyung_ yang mengenakan jas hujan hitam. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Yesung-_hyung_!. Lalu yang satunya lagi..

"Minnie-ah.. kau tampak sangat sexy bila sedang basah kuyup seperti ini..~". Aissh! _Namja_ _pervert_ itu!. Kyuhyun!.

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun! Sempat-sempat nya kau mengatakan hal semacam itu di saat seperti ini dasar _yadong_!". Seru ku liar entah kenapa lansung mendapat semacam kekuatan baru untuk mengomeli nya karena melihat tampang sok evil yang menyebalkan itu. Kyu hanya tertawa ringkas melihat reaksi ku yang mungkin tampak konyol di mata nya.

Cih! Dia pikir aku ini badut Ancol apa? Bisa-bisa nya ia malah tertawa melihat ku sedang marah di tengah kesengsaraan ku. Dasar _namja_ aneh!.

.

.

"Jangan salah paham kau Kyu soal ini. Aku bukannya memilih mu untuk menggendong ku, tetapi aku hanya membiarkan Wookie bersama Yesung-_hyung_ agar ia merasa lebih nyaman. Kasihan sekali _maknae_ itu bila ia harus sampai terjebak dalam sebuah jas hujan yang sama dengan _namja yadong_ seperti mu". Omel ku tak ada habis nya sejak aku terperangkap dalam jas hujan yang sama dengan si Evil-Kyu ini.

Ya, karena tak ada payung, maka nya Kyu menggendong ku di dalam jas hujan nya yang bila agak di paksakan memang bisa muat untuk dua orang, begitu pula dengan Wookie dan Yesung. Aissh, Rasa nya ingin sekali ku cakar-cakar punggung _namja_ jangkung ini. Kenapa harus dia sih yang datang?..

"Kau kasihan dengan Ryeowook bila membiarkan nya bersama ku?. Itu berarti kau sudah tau dong apa yang akan ku lakukan dengan orang yang sedang ku gendong?". Tanya Kyu dengan nada menggoda ku.

Aissh.. aku benar-benar membenci pikiran nya yang betul-betul kotor seperti ini!.

"Awas kau Kyu kalau sampai berani macam-macam dengan ku, maka kau harus berurusan dengan kaki ku! Kau tau sendiri tendangan ku bila aku sudah mengamuk. Lebih baik kau diam saja sebelum kau menyesal". Balas ku galak. Ku ingatkan sekali lagi. Aku jago _martial arts_ lho~

Kyuhyun menghela nafas santai. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan meminta 'bayaran' dari mu sekarang kok. Nanti saja di kamar". Jawab nya dengan suara berat nya yang santai.

"Ahh! Kau keterlaluan Kyu! Jadi kau tak ikhlas menolong ku dan harus meminta bayaran segala, begitu?. Cepat pulang sendiri sana! Besok kau ada ujian penting!". Protes ku sambil memberontak turun dari gendongan nya. "Lebih baik aku berjalan sendiri saja!".

"Ooops!". Kyu malah sengaja menunduk ke depan agar aku yang sedang di gendong di punggung nya itu justru semakin, err.. rapat dengan nya. Ah dasar _namja pervert_!.

"Ehh..". Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Nada bicara nya seketika berubah serius. "Minnie-ah, _gwenchanayo_? Tubuh mu lebih panas dari biasanya. Apa kau demam?". Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Ya, walaupun dia sering sekali menjahili ku dan menggoda ku, tetapi sebenar nya dia juga sangat perhatian dengan ku. Dia selalu memperhatikan setiap detil dari ku, dan selalu menyadari setiap keanehan sekecil apapun dari ku. Ia sangat perhatian, namun hanya pada ku saja, tidak pada orang lain. Bahkan ia sendiri sering lupa apa warna cat tembok kamar nya sendiri saking tak perdulian nya. Begitu setahu ku.

"Tidak juga. Ku rasa ini hanya karena kau terlalu dekat dengan ku, makanya tubuh ku jadi terasa pengap. Kau kebanyakan dosa mungkin, _hyung_.. makanya rasa nya panas". Jawab ku hanya untuk ngeles.

Sebenar nya aku memang merasa kepala ku sangat pusing sekarang. Tapi aku merasa nyaman bersama dengan _hyung-hyung_ ku dan Ryeowook. Karena itu aku tak mau terlalu repot-repot merasakan nya. Aku tak ingin menghawatirkan mereka, sungguh.

"Ah jangan coba-coba berbohong dengan ku, Min. Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah". Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah nya, bahkan bisa di bilang berlari. Aku mempererat pelukan ku pada leher nya, namun tak sampai membuat nya tercekik.

Aku membenamkan wajah ku di rambut cokelat tua ikal nya yang halus, tak berniat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan yang hanya akan membuat ku tambah lelah saja. Aku dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya dengan jelas di sini. Aroma yang selalu dapat membuat ku tenang, dan dapat menjadi obat tidur khusus ku. Karena dia sekamar dengan ku, makanya tidur ku tak akan tenang bila tak ada dia di samping ku. Aku juga dapat mendengar suara jantung nya. Suara jantung nya yang entah kenapa terdengar khas bagi orang yang memiliki kemampuan pendengaran khusus seperti ku.

Awalnya aku sempat berpikir kalau _namja_ aneh yang satu ini memiliki penyakit jantung, karena setiap aku mendengar suara jantung nya, detakkan nya tak pernah beraturan dan selalu lebih cepat dari orang biasa. Apa lagi sekarang. Bisa dibilang posisiku dengan nya terlalu, err.. sungguh terlalu dekat, nyaris seluruh tubuh ku menempel dengan nya, bahkan bagian tubuh ku yang seumur hidup ku selalu ku lindungi ini pun juga karena posisi ku sedang digendong di belakang nya.

Detak jantung nya semakin menggila. Apa itu berarti ia juga menyukai ku seperti Ryeowook menyukai Yesung?. Kenapa ia bisa menyukai ku?. Apa ia tak memandang ku sebagai seorang _namja_ ya?. Huff.. sungguh penghinaan.

Tapi sepertinya ia bersungguh-sungguh..

Hati seseorang tak dapat membohongi diri sendiri. Kalau dari dalam dia memang seperti itu, apa mungkin ya Kyuhyun-_hyung_ selama ini sangat memperhatikan ku karena dia menyukai ku?.

Entahlah.. hanya Tuhan dan dirinya sendirilah yang tau..

.

.

.

"Minnie-ah.. Minnie-ah!.. _irreona_...".

Suara Leeteuk _hyung_..

Aku mulai tersadar dari alam mimpi ku dan membuka kedua mata ku. Ini kamar ku. Aku sedang terbaring di kasur ku yang nyaman. Ada Leeteuk _hyung_.. Heechul _hyung_.. Yesung _hyung_.. lalu di sebelah ku... Kyuhyun.

Ah! Ternyata semua nya ada di kamar ku!. Semuanya sedang memandang ku khawatir.

"Ah akhirnya dia bangun juga, _hyung_. Kalau sampai dia tak bangun dan mati, kau harus tanggung jawab lho, _hyung_. Dia kan jadi seperti ini karena ulah mu sen..". Cerocos Eunhyuk tanpa pikir panjang dulu pada Heechul yang sedang tampak paling khawatir di samping ku. Namun lansung terpotong oleh bentakan Heechul.

"Apa kata mu?! Dasar ikan teri!". Seru Heechul membelalak kesal sambil dengan cepat menyambar kepala malang Eunhyuk dengan pukulan maut nya. *sensor

"Sudah Min, tak usah terlalu memikirkan mereka. Yang penting sekarang apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?. Oh tidak.. suhu tubuh mu masih belum turun juga..". Ucap Leeteuk perhatian sambil menarik termometer yang entah sejak kapan bersarang di mulut ku, dan melihat ukuran yang tertera di benda kecil yang panjang itu.

Ternyata aku jadi demam nya. "Aku.. sudah merasa lebih baik kok dari sebelum nya, _hyung_. _Gomawo__yo_~". Jawab ku berusaha tampak seperti biasa.

"Aissh.. Minnie kasihan sekali.. untung nya ia sudah melewati ujian nya. Ini betul-betul salah Heechul karena meninggalkan Minnie yang masih polos di sana". Ungkap Zhoumi ringan tanpa memperdulikan dampak yang akan ia terima dari Heechul.

"Ya! Dasar bumbu masak(seasoning)! Jangan ikut-ikutan kau bila kau tak tau benar apa permasalahan nya!" Bentak Heechul tambah ngamuk lagi sambil belum selesai menganiaya Eunhyuk dari tadi.

"Sudahlah _hyung_.. ini semua salah ku sendiri karena tak mendengarkan nasihat Heechul-_hyung_ agar jangan pulang terlalu malam. Tapi aku malah keasyikan di sana bersama Wookie. Maaf ya kalian semua.., aku sungguh telah merepotkan kalian. Aku juga tak berhasil melindungi Wookie..".

Ah, kata-kata ku tiba-tiba berhenti karena aku merasakan ada tangan yang sengaja menyenggol ku pelan. Itu Yesung yang memang ada di dekat ku sambil menatap ku dengan tatapan yang agak sulit untuk di artikan. Mungkin ia mengisyaratkan ku untuk jangan lansung menceritakan semuanya pada _hyungdeul_. "..dari hujan yang deras semalam". Lanjut ku di nyambung-nyambungin agar tak tampak seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tenang saja, Wookie baik-baik saja kok, bahkan dia sedang di dapur untuk membuatkan mu sup". Sambar Yesung mendukung kalimat ku yang sebelum nya. "Lagipula ku rasa ini tak sepenuhnya salah Heechul _hyung_. Ku rasa kau sakit gara-gara Kyuhyun yang membawa mu". Lanjut nya seketika ingin membuat ku tertawa.

"Ah! Yesungie~ kau sungguh _dongsaeng_ yang baik! Aku setuju dengan mu!". Sambar Heechul girang sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yesung bangga dan mengacungkan jempol nya. Heechul itu memang tipe orang yang tak suka di salahkan, dia juga sedikit keras kepala. Tapi sungguh sebenarnya dia tetap _hyung_ yang baik.

"Apa maksud mu, _hyung_?". Tanya Kyuhyun tajam. Aissh, aku tak menyadari kalau dari tadi ia sedang menggenggam erat tangan ku. Genggaman nya sangat hangat..

Sangat nyaman...

"Buktinya Ryeowook baik-baik saja bila aku yang membawanya. Padahal penderitaan nya selama di luar itu sama buruk nya kan dengan Sungminnie? Berarti ini gara-gara kau tak membawanya pulang dengan baik". Tuduh Yesung mencetuskan awal mula perang Ye-Kyu.

"Enaksaja kau bicara! Sungmin sakit karena saat itu tubuhnya benar-benar sedang sangat lemah. Semalam saja ia samasekali tak protes saat aku membukakan baju nya dan memandikan nya dengan air ha..". Bantah Kyuhyun dan lansung ku hentikan sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-kata busuk nya itu.

"A..APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KU KYU?!". Jerit ku lansung bangun dari kasur ku dan meminta pertanggung jawaban nya dengan wajah ku yang seperti nya lansung memerah drastis.

"Woow.. kau lansung sehat, Min? kau benar-benar menginginkan nya ya?..". Tanya Kyu dengan suara berat mennggoda nya yang seumur hidup aku berani bersumpah kalau aku sangat membenci nya.

Aku benci sekali cara bicara mesum nya itu!..

"_Aniy__a_! Aissh! Kau benar-benar tak sopan, Kyu!". Bantah ku lepas kendali sambil mulai mengamuki _namja yadong_ yang terlewat santai itu.

"Minnie-ah! sudahlah!.. kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, kau harus istirahat saja..". Ucap Siwon khawatir sambil menghentikan amukan ku.

Kyuhyun malah cengengesan tak jelas.

Aku mempoutkan bibir ku kesal, sambil melempar pandangan membunuh semengerikan yang aku bisa. Sudahlah! Aku tak perduli dengan _namja yadong_ ini..

"Minnie-ah.. maafkan aku ya. Ini semua salah ku karena membiarkan mu hanya bersama Wookie di tempat yang asing bagi mu seperti itu. Aku tahu kau samasekali tak terbiasa berada di lingkungan yang ramai seperti itu dengan telinga mu yang sensitif. Mungkin tempat seperti itu bisa saja melumpuhkan kemampuan mu. Harus nya aku tak terlalu egois dan pulang duluan.. _Mianhae_..". Kata Heechul penuh penyesalan sambil menatap ku lekat-lekat dengan tatapan yang sangat tulus. Lha?.. tadi dia sepenuh nya menyagkal kalau dia yang bersalah atas hal ini, namun sekarang ia minta maaf dan dengan sangat ringan nya menyalahkan dirisendiri. Yah.. begitulah Heechul.

Kalau dia tidak aneh, bukan Heechul nama nya.

"Tak apa-apa kok _hyung_. Yang penting sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja kan?". Jawab ku sambil mengembangkan senyum lebar ku.

"Minnie-ah.. kau sungguh orang yang pemaaf!". Seru nya sambil memeluk ku gemas._ Hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaengdeul_ hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah _hyung_ mereka yang seperti ini.

"Hey, apa kalian tak melihat jam? Nanti kalian telat lho. Kalian ada ujian kan?". Tanya Kibum yang tiba-tiba datang dari pintu. Dia itu _namja_ yang selalu _on time _meskipun ia tak sedang ada ujian seperti _hyung-hyung_ nya sekarang.

"Oh iya!.. astaga! Aku mau mati saja! Ku harap ujian nanti tak akan terlalu sulit..". Keluh Kangin frustasi.

Leeteuk menepuk pundak nya lembut. "Sudahlah. Ingat-ingat saja apa yang telah kita pelajari semalam. Mudah-mudahan soal nya kurang lebih sama dengan yang kita pelajari..". Kata Leeteuk sok bijak. Yaa.. padahal dia sendiri juga sungguh terlihat stres karena hal yang sama.

"Tapi masalah nya kita harus mendapat nilai yang selalu tinggi kan?. Nanti bila ada salah satu dari kita yang nilai nya turun.. nanti kita..". Sambar Shindong yang tampak sedikit tertekan.

Sebenar nya kami bukan orang yang 'mampu'. Kami bisa kuliah di sini hanya karena beasiswa, bahkan uang saku pun juga hanya mengandalkan dari beasiswa. Tentu tak boleh sampai ada dari kami yang nilai nya turun. Atau tidak, nanti yang nilai nya turun itu akan lansung dikeluarkan dari universitas ini. Univesritas ini pun sebenarnya tempat yang sangat elit. Neul Paran University. Universitas yang terbaik di Korea. Tentu kami harus berjuang bersama di sini agar tak satupun dari kami ada yang dikeluarkan. Kami sama sekali bukan orang kaya, kecuali Kyuhyun yang orang tua nya memang pengusaha yang sangat sukses. Tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa menggunakan uang nya seenak nya, karena sebenar nya ayah nya sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengambil jurusan hukum di luar negeri. Tapi ia tak mau dan memilih untuk masuk di universitas yang sama dengan kami hanya karena alasan solidaritas. Ya.. dia sebenarnya teman yang sangat baik.

"Sudahlah.. yang penting kita harus berjuang bersama, ya kan?". Kata Hangeng pada semuanya.

"_Ne_..". Jawab Heechul mewakili yang lain.

"Yasudah ayo kita berangkat. Minnie-ah, baik-baik saja di rumah ya. Kau tak akan sendiri kok, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Henry akan di rumah juga". Kata Leeteuk. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Minnie-ah.. doakan kami yaa~". Kata Donghae sebelum keluar bersama yang lain. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengangguk meng-iyakan sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pelan kepada mereka.

Sekarang semuanya sudah keluar dari kamar ku. Hanya tinggal satu orang yang masih di dalam.

"Minnie-ah..". Panggil Kyuhyun di ambang pintu. Aku menatap nya seolah menanyakan '_mwo_?'. ".._annyeong_..". Ia tersenyum tulus, lalu pergi dan menutup pintu nya rapat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan tulus.

Senyuman nya.. Ia tak pernah menunjukan senyuman seperti itu sebelum nya. Biasanya ia selalu menunjukan _evil smile_ nya yang menyebalkan. Tapi yang tadi itu..

Yang tadi itu..

Aissh.. kenapa aku merasakan wajah ku memanas?. Apa ini karena demam ku?..

"Muka mu merah tuh. Apa demam mu terasa lebih buruk lagi?".

DEG.

Jantung ku seperti mau pecah. Bukankah tadi semuanya sudah benar-benar keluar yaa?..

"_Nu.. nuguya_!?". Tanya ku panik sambil melihat ke sekitar.

Ternyata ada Zhoumi yang sedang duduk di belakang ku di pinggir kasur dengan santai nya menyilangkan satu kaki nya ke kaki nya yang lain dan mengembangkan senyuman lebar pada wajah ceria nya.

Se.. sejak kapan dia?...

"_Ni hao_!..~". Sapa nya penuh semangat. Dasar si cina jangkung.

"Kau tak pergi bersama _hyungdeul_? Nanti mereka mencari mu lho!". Ya, tak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan kenapa Zhoumi yang tadi jelas-jelas sudah keluar bersama _hyungdeul_, lalu tiba-tiba bisa ada di sini lagi sekarang. Kemampuan nya adalah teleport (berpindah tempat dalam waktu yang bersamaan). Karena itu ia tak pernah terlambat sekesiangan apapun dia.

"_Ani_. Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengan mu". Kata nya mulai serius. Ia bangkit dari kasur ku dan berdiri di samping ku. Ia menatap ku dalam-dalam seolah mengisyaratkan ku untuk tak berbohong dengan hal yang akan di tanyakan nya setelah ini. "Apa saja yang terjadi dengan mu dan Ryeowook semalam? Aku tau Yesung menyembunyikan sesuatu tadi..".

Aissh.. peka sekali dia. Bisa-bisa nya ia melihat gerakan Yesung-hyung yang sangat halus dan akting nya yang sangat bagus. "Tak apa-apa kok _hyung_. Kau tak perlu menghawatirkan nya..". Jawab ku berusaha sebiasa mungkin.

"_Ani_. Ah.. kau belum pernah diberi tau oleh atasan mu ya?. Dia bilang kita dijadikan partner lho. Kau harus memberi tau segala hal yang kau tau pada ku, karena mulai sekarang kita harus selalu bekerja sama". Lanjut nya tampak santai, namun tetap serius.

"Partner apa maksud mu?..". Tanya ku heran.

"Kau tak tau ya? Aku kan mata-mata seperti mu juga. Tenang saja, aku jago menguntit kok tidak seperti mu yang selalu ketauan seperti kemarin saat kau mengikuti Wookie. Aku juga ahli dalam menjaga dan mencari informasi". Jelasnya bangga.

Apa maksud nya membanding-bandingkan ku seperti itu hah?. Mau ngajak ribut ya?.

"Oh iya. Aku di suruh menjadi partner mu karena mereka bilang kau sedang dalam bahaya. Mereka bilang ada sebuah kelompok yang sedang mengincar mu entah untuk apa. Tapi menurut laporan sih salah satu anggota dari kelompok mereka ada di sekitar sini, makanya kau harus terus berhati-hati". Lanjut nya tetap serius sambil berpindah-pindah tempat dengan teleport nya dari ujung ke ujung ruangan bagaikan hantu yang tiba-tiba hilang dan muncul lagi.

Mengincar ku katanya?. Siapa?..

"_Jinjja_? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Memang nya apa yang mereka perlukan dari ku?". Tanya ku setengah panik.

Zhoumi menghentikan aktifitas nya dan menatap ku dalam-dalam dengan mata besar nya yang tegas. "Alasan mereka belum diketahui, Sungminnie. Karena itu kau harus mendengarkan ku dan selalu berhati-hati. Aku tak bisa selalu melindungi mu dan selalu berada di samping mu karena itu akan tampak sedikit janggal dan mencurigakan. Karena itu aku bertanya pada mu, apa saja yang terjadi dengan mu dan Wookie semalam?..". Tanya nya lagi, namun dengan cara bicara yang lebih tegas.

Tiba-tiba kepala ku terasa sakit lagi. Aduh.. aku tak bisa berpikir..

"A.. aku..".

_Cklekk.._

"_Hyung_? Apa kau sudah bangun? Sup nya sudah matang lho..~". Sambar Wookie secara tiba-tiba saja datang dari pintu.

Zhoumi sudah tak ada. Seketika ia hilang begitu saja, bahkan mungkin Ryeowook samasekali belum sempat melihat nya tadi. Aissh.. pintar juga si cina jangkung itu menggunakan kemampuan nya. Ku rasa dia benar-benar orang yang dapat ku percaya. _Gomawo _atas informasi mu, _hyung_. Aku akan berhati-hati.

"_Hyung_?.. lho kok kenapa bengong?". Tanya Ryeowook lagi yang masih di ambang pintu.

"Ah _gwenchana_, Wookie-ah~ bagaimana kabar mu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya ku sambil bangkit dari kasur ku seolah samasekali tak ada apapun yang terjadi sebelum nya.

Ryeowook lansung menghampiri ku dan membantu ku untuk berjalan ke ruang makan. "_Ne_, hanya kaki ku saja yang banyak lecet. Tapi ini bukan apa-apa kok _hyung_, nanti juga akan sembuh sendiri". Jawab Wookie semangat seperti biasanya.

Iya juga sih, kedua telapak kaki dan sebelah pergelangan kakinya terbalut oleh kain perban kasa dengan rapi. Mungkin ia sangat tak terbiasa jalan jauh sampai ia terluka masalahnya kenapa pergelangan kakinya juga terluka?. Bukankah kalau lecet karena berjalan paling-paling telapak kaki atau punggung kaki nya saja yang lecet, itu juga karena mungkin sepatunya kesempitan. Kalau bengkak sih masih mungkin, tapi harusnya tak perlu sampai dibalut.

Mungkin Wookie memang terlalu manja. Kasihan sekali dongsaeng ku yang satu ini.

"_Mianhae _telah membuat mu jadi seperti ini..". Ucap ku saat sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan, sementara Ryeowook sibuk menyiapkan sarapannya, menyendokkan sup yang baru saja di buat nya dengan spesial untuk ku.

"Hmphhh...".

_Krett.._

Ryeowook menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Aku bisa mendengar nya menghela nafas dan menggenggam sendok sup nya jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya, bahkan tangan nya sampai sedikit bergetar.

Wookie ya.. sepertinya kejadian semalam itu telah mumbuat nya sangat tertakan.

"Ini bukan salah mu kok, _hyung_~". Jawab Wookie seolah tak terjadi apapun sambil berbalik dan membawakan sup nya sambil memasang senyum lebar yang sangat polos.

Tapi aku dapat mendengar suara jantung mu, Wookie. Kau terdengar begitu tertekan. Apa kau sudah berani menyembunyikan sesuatu pada ku?.

"Tapi aku tak dapat melindungi mu dari.. hmm.. apa saja yang sebenar nya terjadi semalam yaa?..". Gumam ku heran sendiri. Seketika saja seperti ada bagian yang hilang dalam memori ku dan samasekali tak dapan ku ingat, malah yang ada kepala ku kembali terasa sakit bila mencoba untuk melengkapi bagian yang hilang dalam memori ku itu.

Drrrp.

Wookie meletakan mangkuk sup nya itu agak keras ke meja tepat di samping ku, lalu ia juga duduk di samping ku. Ia menatap ku dengan mata nya yang terbuka lebar seolah ia baru saja mendengar kalau aku baru saja menjadi namja pertama yang bisa hamil. "Semalam kita kehujanan bersama, hyung.. lalu sebelum itu apa lagi?..". Tanya Ryeowook memastikan kalau _hyung_ nya ini benar amnesia atau tidak.

Iya, benar, aku tak bisa ingat bagian sebelum aku dan Ryeowook kehujanan. Hanya jatuh pingsan.. tapi apa penyebab ku pingsan?.. aku tak bisa ingat. Apa aku memang amnesia ya? apa aku pingsan karena aku terjatuh dan kepala ku membentur sudut tempat sampah?..

Aissh.. itu terdengar terlalu bodoh untuk ku. Tapi kepala ku selalu terasa sakit lagi bila aku berusaha untuk mengingat nya.

Ahh.. Ya.. orang itu..

Ahh!.. sial! Kepala ku tambah pusing saja.. aku tak bisa berpikir..

"_Hyung-ah gwaenchanayo_?". Tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

"_Ne_.. hanya saja orang itu..". Jawab ku pelan.

Wookie menghela nafas sabar sambil mengelus punggung ku lembut. "Kau masih memikirkan nya, _hyung_?". Tanya nya berusaha terdengar santai. Padahal dari bicara nya saja aku dapat mendengar nya suara nya sedikit gemetar dari biasa nya. Dia tak akan pernah bisa menutupi apapun dari ku dengan kemampuan ku yang seperti ini.

Aku menggeleng ragu. "Tidak juga. Hanya saja orang itu yang terus saja berusaha mendobrak alam memori ku dari tadi. Aku tak dapat mengingat bagaimana wajah orang itu.". Jawab ku ragu juga.

"Yang jelas, ku rasa aku takut dengan nya".

"...". Ryeowook terdiam. Ia menatap ku horor.

Apa-apaan tatapan nya itu?..

"Sudah biarkan saja, _hyung_. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, tak perlu memikirkan nya terus, lebih baik kau memikirkan ku dan menjadikan ku pacar mu sekalian supaya pikiran mu di penuhi oleh segala tentang ku." Jawab Wookie sewot sambil menyendokan sup yang tadi ia bawa dan mendekatkan nya ke mulut ku untuk menyuapi ku yang dari tadi tak kunjung menyentuh sarapan ku itu. "Dia hanya sampah. Dia hanya seorang pemabuk yang tak akan mengganggu mu lagi". Lanjut Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang jauh dari kata bercanda.

Aku hanya bisa menyambut suapan nya saja sambil mencoba mengartikan tatapan nya yang tak pernah ia tujukan pada ku sebelum nya. "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu menyatakan nya?". Tanya ku penasaran.

Lagi-lagi ia terdiam sejenak.

Nahh.. sekarang aku tau untuk apa biasanya ia terdiam sebelum menjawab partanyaan ku. Pasti ia sedang mencari alasan yang paling tepat untuk menutupi sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dari ku. Yap, sudah pasti. _Dongsaeng_ ku ini sekarang memiliki rahasia pada ku. Ia tak mempercayai ku lagi rupanya..

"Karena selanjutnya kita hanya akan tinggal di dorm ini saja. Kita tak mungkin keluar lagi karena beberapa hari setelah ini kita akan memulai kuliah kita, ya kan?". Jawab nya polos.

Aku mengulas senyum pada nya. "Kau benar. Omong-omong masakan mu ini enak sekali lho!~ aku yakin aku akan lebih cepat sembuh karena ini!~". Kata ku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tak suka membuat nya terpaksa terus berbohong. Tapi aku tak suka juga bila ia terus berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku. Lebih baik berhenti membicarakan ini dengan nya, dan ku tanyakan tentang ini lebih banyak pada Zhoumi. Kenapa aku benar-benar melupakan orang itu padahal hati ku benar-benar ingat kalau aku sangat takut dengan nya?.

Ini aneh..

Ya, ini sangat aneh.

Pasti ada sesuatu di balik ini semua. Bahkan _dongsaeng_ kesayangan ku ini pun sampai jadi aneh juga. Aku harus mencari tau apa yang terjadi sebenar nya. Tapi ku rasa aku tak bisa membiarkan _hyung-deul_ tahu dulu, bahkan yesung-_hyung_ pun juga tadi pagi melarang ku untuk memberitaukan nya.

Aku dan Wookie berpura-pura seolah tak terjadi apapun seperti biasa, padahal aku tau kalau di balik ini kami berdua sama-sama sedang bersandiwara saja. Saling menutupi kata hati yang sebenar nya. Bagi ku ini sangat menyedihkan. Ini adalah hal yang paling tak ku inginkan untuk terjadi..

.

.

Brakk!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar ku yang sedang sunyi-sunyinya terbanting dengan keras oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si biang setan? (baca: kyuhyun), dasar iblis dengan tangan penghancur. Kyuhyun lansung masuk dengan santai nya, melempar tas selempang hitam nya sembarangan dan merebahkan tubuh nya ke kasur yang baru saja selesai ku rapikan.

"Aissh! Melelahkan sekali hari ini! Tak ku sangka soal nya akan lebih sulit dari yang ku bayangkan, sungguh menyebalkan!". Omel nya entah pada siapa.

"Itu salah mu sendiri, dasar pabo! Siapa suruh ada ujian besar bukan nya belajar tetapi malah main game bodoh mu itu semalaman!". Omel ku lebih galak lagi. "Dan siapa suruh juga kau baru saja pulang lansung tiduran di sini?! Mandi dulu kek sana, dasar pemalas!". Bentak ku lagi sambil memukuli pantat Kyu yang sedang memunggungi ku dengan sapu lidi. Ia dengan menyebalkan nya malah tak bergeming sedikit pun dan menikmati nya seolah ia sedang di terapi perawatan pijat.

"Hmm.. aku mulai berpikir kalau aku seharus nya benar-benar bersyukur bisa sekamar dengan mu di dorm ini ya..". Gumam nya tak jelas, bahkan tak bermaksud sampai aku mendengar nya juga mungkin. "Aku baru pulang saja kau sudah seperhatian ini pada ku". Lajut nya. Jangan harap dengan pendengaran ku yang seperti ini aku bisa-bisa nya tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan nya barusan meskipun ia mengatakan nya dengan tak terlalu jelas.

"Cih! Siapa yang perhatian pada mu hah?! Aku hanya tak ingin kasur yang baru saja ku rapikan ini lansung berantakan lagi karena mu! Jangan terlalu percaya diri DASAR SET..!". Bentak ku namun tiba-tiba saja tangan ku di tarik oleh nya sehingga aku juga tiduran di kasur, dan di saat yang bersamaan dengan cepat ia berbalik posisi dengan aku yang tertindih di bawah nya. Ia menatap ku dalam dengan senyuman evil menyertai di bibir nya.

"Jangan bohong. Tak ada guna nya juga kau berbohong pada ku. Aku dapat melihat semua nya dari manik mata indah mu Min. Kau merapikan nya untuk ku kan? Kau ingin aku bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman malam ini agar aku dapat menjalani ujian ku dengan lebih baik besok kan? Agar aku bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dan tidak di keluarkan dari universitas ini agar kau bisa terus bersama ku, iya kan?". Kata nya penuh keyakinan dengan suara setengah berbisik.

Kyuhyun..

Aissh menyebalkan. Dia adalah seorang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran seseorang. Kemampuan yang sangat berguna dan dapat di andalkan. Berbeda sekali dengan ku yang hanya bisa menyusahkan dan mengantung pada orang lain. Bahkan sekarang saja aku samasekali tak bisa menyangkal nya untuk mempertahankan kehormatan ku di hadapan nya. Memang nya orang bodoh mana yang lebih mempercayai omongan ku daripada kata hati ku sendiri?. Sangat menyebalkan. Aku tak bisa berguna untuk orang lain. Kemampuan ku samasekali tak berguna, tidak seperti yang lain.

Aku hanya bisa mendengar saja. Dan tak ada yang spesial dari itu.

Apa guna nya aku bagi orang lain?. Sementara Ryeowook _dongsaeng_ kesayangan ku sendiri yang segitu manja nya saja sudah mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri semalam, juga menjaga diri nya sendiri dari segala apapun yang membahayakan nya dengan firasat nya yang sangat-sangat peka, apalagi kemampuan hipnotis nya. Lalu Zhoumi bisa teleport di mana ia bisa pergi kemanapun dan kapan pun yang ia mau, kemampuan seperti itu tentu sangat memudahkan nya untuk selalu jauh dari segala permasalahan, aku sungguh iri pada nya. Leader kami Leeteuk _hyung_ lebih luarbiasa lagi, ia bisa mengetahui masalalu dari seseorang hanya dengan melihat saja. Yesung _hyung_ memiliki penciuman yang jauh lebih peka dari anjing apapun. Hangeng _hyung_ sudah seperti hantu, ia bisa terbang bahkan juga mengangkat apapun yang ada di sekitar nya seberat apapun itu, ia adalah pengendali gravitasi. Heechul lebih parah lagi, dia malah bisa membuat siapapun mau menuruti nya dan mengendalikan perasaan orang, ah tak bisa di bilang mengendalikan juga sih, hanya saja ia memiliki kemampuan berupa daya tarik yang luarbiasa sampai membuat siapapun tak mungkin tak menyukai nya bila ia menggunakan kemampuan nya, yah.. bisa di bilang semacam _pheromone_. Kangin _hyung_ adalah yang paling berbahaya di dorm kami, karena ia dapat membuat seseorang tak bisa bergerak hanya dengan menatap nya, dan menjadikan orang patung bila tersentuh olehnya. Mengerikan. Shindong _hyung_ sangat fleksibel, ia dapat meniru tubuh siapapun yang ia lihat, bahkan hewan sekali pun. Eunhyuk _hyung_ memiliki kecepatan lebih dari kecepatan cahaya mungkin, yang jelas ia tak pernah terlambat meskipun ia bangun tidur pas sekali dengan jam kelas masuk. Donghae _hyung_ dapat mengambil atau menggerakan apapun yang ada di dekat nya, seperti ada ratusan tangan panjang transparan yang bersarang di punggung nya, semacam kemampuan teleckinesis. Siwon hyung entah diberkahi oleh Tuhan atau bagaimana, yang jelas ia sangat hebat, ia mampu menyembuhkan luka apapun dan siapapun. Aku sangat-sangat iri pada nya yang bisa di andalkan oleh orang lain. Kibum adalah _summoner_ di mana ia dapan memanggil siapapun bila ia membutuhkan bantuan seseorang, bukan hanya orang yang bisa ia panggil, tetapi iblis bahkan monster pun juga tunduk pada panggilan nya, mengerikan. Lalu Henry memiliki kemampuan yang unik yaitu pelindung, meskipun terdengar sepele tetapi nyatanya sampai sekarang dialah yang paling dibutuhkan di dorm kami. Semuanya sungguh luarbiasa..

Lalu aku?

Apa yang bisa ku andalkan hanya dengan pandengaran sensitif ku?. Yang ada itu malah bisa di bilang kelemahan karena aku jadi tak bisa tahan berada di tempat yang ramai dan berisik. Ada satu orang saja yang berteriak di samping ku, maka aku sudah pingsan mungkin. Menyebalkan, bukan?

Hanya aku yang paling tak berguna di sini.

Dan si menyebalkan, Kyuhyun. Dia sebenarnya justru lebih mengerti aku di bandingkan dengan aku sendiri. Tentu saja karena ia bisa melihat apa isi hatiku sebenarnya, juga ia bisa dengan lelusa menelusuri pikiran dan memori ku. Aku samasekali tak ingin mengakui kebenaran yang ia katakan barusan tentang pikiran ku. Tetapi apakah emosi mengalahkan akal sehat ku?

Apa memang aku saja yang keras kepala dan tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa yang ia katakan itu benar?

Aku tidak tahu.. aku tidak mengerti.

"Min? kau bukan yang terburuk di sini. Bila kau saja tak bisa menghargai diri sendiri maka hidup mu benar-benar tak akan berguna. Barusan itu aku hanya bertanya pada mu, bukan nya bermaksud menyinggung mu samasekali. Kenapa kau malah jadi memikirkan tentang kemampuan yang lain?". Tanya Kyuhyun yang pasti karena tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran ku tanpa harus ku katakan.

Aku memalingkan wajah ku dari tatapan nya.

Cih. Dia terlalu serius rupanya.

Aku sudah terlalu kebal untuk di baca seenak nya seluruh isi kepala ku karena aku sudah tinggal bersamanya sejak lama. Jadi wajar saja aku tak perlu capek-capek marah bila ia melihat apa yang ku pikirkan tanpa izin. Toh ia pun juga tak sengaja mungkin membaca pikiran ku. Memiliki kemampuan seperti dia pasti sulit untuk dikendalikan meskipun ia sudah memiliki nya sejak ia lahir.

Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini.. ia pasti selalu mengatakan apa yang ingin ku dengar saja. Apa ia hanya ingin menghibur ku? Aku memang tak berguna kan?..

"Siapa bilang kau tidak berguna, Min? kalau kau memang tidak berguna maka aku pasti sudah meninggalkan mu sentah sejak kapan.. untuk apa aku terus bersama orang yang samasekali tak berguna bagi ku? Tentu kau berguna, Min. Kau adalah teman ku. Kau adalah _dongsaeng_ kesayangan ku. Kau adalah orang yang spesial bagi ku. Apa kau tidak mengerti juga?. aku selalu mengatakan apapun yang aku inginkan, bahkan kadang tanpa di pikir dulu, jadi tak mungkin aku mengatakan ini semua hanya untuk menghibur mu, Min." Kata nya serius. Tak terdengar tanda-tanda kalau ia berbohong sedikitpun pada ku.

"Aissh.. Kyu, tidakkah kau tahu kalau orang yang mungkin mendengar mu dari luar akan menganggap mu gila karena kau seolah sedang bicara sendiri?.. jangan menjawab apapun pertanyaan dalam pikiran ku sebelum aku mengatakan nya". Kata ku pelan.

"Aku tak perduli bila orang menganggap ku gila atau apa. Toh yang akan mendengar ku juga palingan hanya _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng-deul_ saja, mereka kan sudah tahu tentang ini. Bila aku tak lansung menjawab apa yang kau pikirkan, aku takut kau akan salah paham dengan ku, jadi lebih baik aku cepat-cepat meluruskan nya saja. Lagipula kau nya juga sih yang terlalu sok cool dengan ku. Kau jadi tak pernah bertanya sesuatu pada ku secara lansung dan hanya memikirkan nya saja. Aku tau dari dasar nya kau itu memang orang yang perdulian...". Jawab Kyu terlalu bawel sampai membuat kesabaran ku habis.

"Yaa! cepat minggir sana kau Kyu! Dasar _namja_ mesum! Cepat diam dan mandi saja sana!". Seru ku sambil mendorong tubuh nya yang menindih ku sekuat tenaga sampai membuat nya terjungkal ke belakang. Ku ingatkan sekali lagi. Aku ini jago _martial arts_.

"Whoaa.. kau kuli banget Min.. baiklah iya-iya, tapi jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi, ne?..". Ucap nya sebelum berlalu ke kamar mandi tanpa lupa membawa handuk biru kesayangan nya.

Hening.

'Ne..' Jawab ku dalam hati.

Eh!? Apa yang telah ku pikirkan dari tadi?. Aissh! Aku benar-benar kacau!.

Tapi sudahlah, Min. Dia ada benar nya juga. Ku rasa aku memang terlalu so cool pada nya, aku yang memang terlalu menutup diri pada nya. Bila di pikir-pikir lagi salah Kyu apa?. Kenapa selama ini aku harus membenci nya? Hanya karena mesum? Bukan kah itu hal yang sangat-sangat wajar bagi seorang _namja _untuk selalu berpikiran mesum? Meskipun memang harus diberi pengecualian untuk mesum pada sesama _namja_, tapi aku yakin ia hanya bercanda soal itu. Lalu apa karena perasaan nya?..

Iya, aku yakin dia menyukai ku.

Dan seperti nya aku jadi bersifat acuh pada nya karena aku tak ingin membuat nya jatuh dengan perasaan nya yang lebih dalam pada ku. Aku tak ingin menyakiti nya. Karena aku tak yakin aku bisa menyukai sesama _namja_ juga. Aissh.. dunia ini memang edan. _Namja_ saja ada yang bisa sampai jatuh cinta segitu dalam nya dengan sesama _namja_. Celaka nya lagi contoh nya itu adalah teman-teman ku sendiri. Apa aku akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka?

Aku meletakan telapak tangan ku di dahi ku mencoba menahan frustasi. Aku memejamkan mata ku dan mencoba menarik nafas panjang. Merebahkan tubuh ku senyaman mungkin di kasur ku dan mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran ku sejenak.

Kyu.. Kau tak bisa mencintai ku..

Pasti terlalu menyusahkan bagi mu untuk mempertahankan ku tetap di sisi mu. Aku tau kau orang yang baik dan tampan, maka nya kau itu terlalu sempurna untuk ku. Masih banyak _yeoja_ lain yang lebih baik dari ku, lalu kenapa kau masih memilih ku?

Aku terlalu menyusahkan untuk mu. Aku terlalu tertutup dari mu. Aku terlalu berbeda dari mu.

Dan aku terlalu berbahaya untuk tetap di dekat mu.

.

.

-Kyuhyun pov-

.

Sungmin.

Sampai kapan ia akan terus menutupi segala nya dari ku?. Kapan ia akan mulai mempercayai ku dan menjadikan ku tempat nya untuk bercerita seperti Ryeowook?. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah tau kalau Ryeowook menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang kejadian semalam dari nya, dan aneh nya ia tetap percaya pada _namja_ cengeng itu. Ck! menyebalkan.

Ah, tapi kau harus sabar Kyu. Kau harus menjaga kesabaran mu untuk mendekati si tuan putri Sungmin itu.

Oh.. Min, kenapa kau segitu nya tak menerima sih kalau aku menyukai mu?. Padahal kau sudah mulai menyadari kalau aku memiliki perasaan yang spesial untuk mu, tetapi kau sendiri malah terus menyangkal nya, lalu bagaimana kau mau menerima perasaan ku ini?

Aissh.. baru kali ini seorang evil-kyu bisa merasa galau karena cinta. Ini sungguh konyol!. Tapi lebih konyol lagi bila aku juga berusaha untuk menahan perasaan ku seperti Sungmin. Karena aku sudah tahu itu akan menyiksa ku. Aku sudah berjuang sejauh ini untuk mendekati nya. Aku sudah terlalu banyak mengorbankan apapun untuk nya.

Eh? 'sudah mengorbankan apapun'?. Ah ku rasa tidak juga, tapi akan.

Aku mendongakan kepala ku dan membiarkan ribuan tetes air hangat dari shower kamar mandi ini lansung mengenai wajah tampan ku. Mencoba mengurangi kepenatan kepala ku dan mengalir turun bersama air. Mengobati perasaan ku sendiri dengan menikmati kenyamanan dari air hangat yang seolah memeluk ku lembut. Ini waktu dan suasana yang sangat tepat untuk merileks-kan pikiran ku yang sebentar lagi akan meledakan kepala jenius ku.

Tapi sayang nya ada pengganggu yang tiba-tiba datang.

'_Hehehe.. Kyunnie~~ bila kau berbalik ke belakang mu aku yakin kau akan tersentak kekagetan dan terpeleset jatuh! haha'._

Aissh.. siapa orang bodoh yang masih akan kaget bila sudah tahu apa kejutan nya gara-gara pikiran konyol nya yang bagi ku sangat berisik itu. Dan siapa lagi orang super menyebalkan yang memilik kemampuan teleport dan tiba-tiba datang di belakang ku hanya untuk mengagetkan ku selain Zhoumi?. Dan menyebalkan nya lagi dia itu benar-benar tak tahu waktu! Ya masa ia tetap mencoba mengganggu ku saat aku tengah menjalani ritual sakral ku sehari-hari, yaitu mandi!. Dasar menyebalkan!.

"Aissh _hyung_! Cari lah orang lain yang mau di ganggu saat sedang mandi selain aku." Ucap ku dingin. "Dan keluarlah sebelum aku menjadikan mu 3x lebih kurus dari sekarang".

Dia malah diam dengan pikiran nya yang kosong. Aku tersenyum di salah satu sudut bibir ku dan berbalik untuk melihat reaksi wajah nya setelah mendengar kata-kata ku. Haha kau sangat evil, Kyu! Ku rasa _hyung_ mu sendiri itu telah kau buat sakit hati dengan kaliman mu barusan..

Cih! Wajah jelek macam apa itu?! Ia ternyata malah memasang wajah melongo konyol menyamakan diri dengan pengemis gembel kelaparan yang kebingungan karena jalan nya biasa mengemis barusaja di aspal. Aku sendiri tak mengerti maksud ku apa, pokok nya wajah nya itu sangat-sangat bodoh!. Aku tak bisa menahan diri ku untuk tertawa sekeras yang aku bisa sambil guling-gulingan di lantai.

"Ya Kyu, jangan malah tertawa. Berhentilah menginjak-injak harga diri mu sendiri di saat kau tak memiliki perlindungan apapun (baca: pakaian) dan menyamakan diri mu dengan cacing kena garam begitu. Aku sedang bingung cara instan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuat ku lansung kurus 3x lipat. Tapi ku rasa tak masalah!. Berarti aku tak akan mau keluar dari sini. Ku rasa tubuh ku mulai gemuk!~". Jawab nya membuat ku semakin kesulitan untuk menahan tawa ku.

"HAHAHA!.. aduhh.. jangan bodoh, _hyung_!.. maksud ku kau akan ku buat gosong sampai ke tulang! Kau mau? Hm?". Tanya ku di sela tawa ku. "Semua baju mu jadi basah juga karena terkena banyak cipratan air shower, maka bila aku mengeluarkan sedikit saja listrik ku, kau juga akan tersambar dengan sangat mudah nya".

Tipe sihir ku adalah petir dan angin. Hebat kan?.

"Ahaha tentu saja aku atan pergi sebelum listrik mu mengenai ku. Teleport ku ini ribuan kali lebih cepat daripada listrik mu lho~". Ucap nya bangga.

"Sudahlah. Apa mau mu ke sini _hyung_? Mandi bareng? Kenapa tidak kau buka sekalian baju mu yang sudah basah itu?". Tanya ku ringan.

"Ah tidak tidak~ ku rasa aku masih setia pada Henry-ku. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada mu". Jawab nya membuat mood ku mulai menurun lagi.

"Apaan?". Tanya ku sambil mendengus bete.

"Haha slow saja Kyu, aku hanya bertanya saja. Kau sudah tahu apa hal yang Sungmin tak ingat itu? Dia bilang ia melupakan sesuatu tentang kejadian semalam". Tanya nya mulai menunjukan wajah serius nya yang bagi ku justru semakin menjauhi kata tampan.

"Tidak. Aku belum membaca nya sampai terlalu dalam. Ia masih sakit, jadi aku membiarkan nya istirahat saja". Jawab ku sedikit berbohong.

Aku tahu Sungmin bertemu seseorang yang telah melukai nya pada malam itu. Sungmin tidak tahu kalau Ryeowook bertarung untuk melindungi nya dan mengusir orang itu. Ryeowook ingin Sungmin tak pernah ingat tetang kejadian itu, tetapi nyata nya ingatan Sungmin seperti nya memang sudah tersegel oleh orang asing itu sejak ia jatuh pingsan. Yang jelas aku tak akan memaafkan orang yang telah menyakiti Sungmin-ku sampai kapan pun. Aku akan membalaskan dendam Minnie-ku yang terlupakan itu dengan tangan ku sendiri. Aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain mengganggu di jalan ku, tak terkecuali _hyung_ ku sendiri.

"Oh..baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin ku tahu. Kau bisa melanjutkan kegiatan mandi mu, _xie xie_~". Kata nya lalu pergi menghilang seperti hantu.

Aku menghela nafas lega.

Sungmin..

Dia telah menyembunyikan terlalu banyak hal dari ku. Aku ingin ia membagi itu semua pada ku dan lebih mempercayai ku. Tapi yang ku rasakan malah ia menganggap ku seperti musuh nya sendiri yang harus selalu di hindari dan selalu di benci. Apa salah ku?

Dan dia sendiri berntanya-tanya apa salah ku juga. Aissh.. _namja_ labil.

Atau jangan-jangan..

Jangan-jangan Ryeowook dengan kemampuan firasat nya itu telah memberitahu Sungmin semua keburukan ku? Hanya anak itulah yang paling dekat dengan Sungmin, bukan?. Cih! Dasar bocah cengeng sialan!

.

.

"Selesai mandi kok muka mu malah kusut, Kyu?..". Tanya Sungmin ku di tengah alam nyata dan alam mimpi nya.

Oh lihatlah betapa manisnya dia dengan piyama pink tipis itu sehingga lekuk-lekuk tibuh nya tampak lebih jelas sambil memeluk boneka kelinci putih nya dan mata mengantuk nya yang menatap ku sayu. Aissh.. kenapa _namja_ ini bisa selalu memiliki berbagai cara untuk membuat mata ku tak bisa berpaling dari memandangi nya barang sedetik saja?. Bahkan untuk berkedip saja rasa nya aku tak rela. Apapun yang ia lakukan selalu berhasil membuat ku speechless dan salah tingkah sehingga tampak menjadi orang aneh yang menyebalkan bagi nya. Jantung ku selalu dibuat bekerja berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dengan tatapan dari manik mata indah nya itu. Huh, rupanya kau ingin aku mati kena serangan jantung ya? Berhentilah menggoda ku, Lee Sungmin! Atau kau akan menyesal karena akan segera kehilangan keperawanan mu di umur mu yang terlalu muda.

"_Ne,_ hanya sedikit kesal karena ada pengganggu di kamar mandi tadi". Jawab ku sambil menghampiri nya dan duduk di sisi kasur nya tanpa melepas pandangan ku dari nya.

Ia seketika menatap ku heran dan melupakan rasa kantuk nya. "Pengganggu?". Tanya nya memperjelas. Mata besar nya menatap ku penasaran. Ck.. manis nya..

"_Ne_, tadi ada kecoak". Jawab ku singkat. 'Kecoak yang sangat besar dan bisa teleport' Tambah ku dalam hati berniat menyindir seseorang.

"HAAATCHUUU!..". Terdengar suara seseorang bersin dengan keras dari kamar sebelah. Kebetulan penghuni kamar sebelah adalah Zhoury couple. Aku tersenyum puas.

"Astaga.. kenapa suara Zhoumi bisa segitu keras nya? Bila ia bersin seperti itu lagi aku yakin hidung nya bisa lepas..". Omel Sungmin sendiri sambil masih menutup telinga nya rapat-rapat, menunggu situasi mungkin aman untuk membuka pertahanan pendengaran nya sendiri. Bibir nya mempout kesal, sangat manis!.

"Sudah, tak perlu memperdulikan nya, Min. Kau tidur saja, tadi kau sudah mengantuk kan?". Kata ku sambil melapisi tubuh nya dengan bedcover yang tebal dan nyaman.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur. Tapi kau harus belajar ya, Kyu. Jangan main game terus". Perintah nya sebelum terlelap dalam tidur nya.

Hanya perasaan ku saja atau ia memang jadi aneh ya?. Ia tak biasa nya berkata ramah begini pada ku. Ah sudahlah, ku anggap saja ini hadiah dari nya untuk ku. "_Ne, jaljayo.. chagiya_".

DAKK!

Boneka kelinci putih yang tadi nya senantiasa terpeluk damai oleh Sungmin kini mendarat liar ke wajah ku dengan keras.

Aissh.. dia masih galak rupanya.

"Ku bilang belajar belajar saja sana! Bukan nya belajar malah merayu orang, dasar mesum!". Omel nya sambil berbalik memunggungi ku.

Hehe.. galak sih. Tapi aku lebih suka ia yang seperti biasa begini. Setidak nya dengan begini aku dapat memastikan nya baik-baik saja. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat hati ku tenang semalaman.

"Baiklah.. tapi kau harus tidur dengan baik ya. Demam mu harus sembuh besok, maka aku juga akan berjanji untuk belajar keras selama seminggu ujian ini, setuju?".

Ia tak bergeming. _'perjanjian konyol'_. Pikir nya sepintas. "_Ne_". Jawab nya kemudian.

Aissh.. labil sekali dia.. -_-

Tapi memandangi wajah tenang nya seperti ini membuat ku seolah tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Mata nya mengatup damai seiring dengan kesadaran nya yang juga mulai berangsur pergi. Nafas nya mulai teratur, tampak sangat tenang. Meskipun dia _namja_, tapi bagi ku dia itu lebih cantik dari _yeoja_ manapun yang pernah ku lihat. Biarkan aku menganggap nya sebagai putri tidur ku dan ia akan bangun nanti pagi demi mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk ku.

Haha. Mungkin itu terlalu manis untuk sikap nya pada ku. Berhentilah bermimpi, Kyu!

Aku merebahkan tubuh ku disamping nya dan menghadap ke arah nya untuk menikmati pesona wajah manis nya yang tertidur tenang. Memperhatikan setiap inci dari wajah nya tanpa ada sebagian kecil pun yang terlewatkan. Memandangi kulit mulus nya yang seputih susu, sambil sesekali jari ku tergerak dengan sendiri nya untuk menyentuh permukaan halus itu, sekedar hanya untuk memastikan kalau sosok di hadapan ku ini adalah manusia, bukan boneka, juga bahwa dia itu nyata, bukan hanya putri impian dari khayalan ku saja. Ck, bahkan dia jauh lebih manis dari boneka sekalipun.

Bibir pink nya yang sedikit basah itu sedikit terbuka.

Ck! Kau mencoba merayu ku lagi, hn?. Bahkan kau bisa juga merayu ku di saat kau sedang tidur.

Kini tangan ku mulai bergerak menyentuh surai hitam nya yang lebih halus dari sutra. Mengelus nya perlahan dan melihat nya sedikit menikmati sentuhan ku dalam tidur nya. Melakukan nya terus menerus tanpa perduli tangan ku akan pegal. Lalu membiarkan diri ku sendiri yang mulai terasa berat dan tertidur.

Eh tunggu dulu.

Aku baru ingat kalau aku punya janji dengan nya. Aku berjanji untuk belajar malam ini kan?. Meskipun ia tidak tahu dan tidak mengawasi ku, tetapi aku tetap tidak ingin menghianati nya.

Terserah kalian ingin menyebut ku anak nakal atau apa, yang jelas ku akui aku sangat tidak suka belajar. Menanyakan perjanjian seperti ini pada nya bagi ku sungguh hal yang berat. Belajar hanya akan membuat ku pusing. Dan bagus nya, tanpa belajar pun sebenar nya aku pasti bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Ah, bukan berarti aku tidak suka karena menurut ku belajar itu tidak penting juga sih, tetapi aku hanya mengalami kesulitan untuk menjalani nya. Kemampuan ku ini sangat sulit untuk di kendalikan. Bahkan aku tak sengaja membaca pikiran Zhoumi saat ia tiba-tiba datang dari belakang ku tadi. Pikiran orang lain selalu mengganggu ku sehingga aku tak pernah bisa fokus. Begitu juga saat sedang ujian, baru saja aku mulai mencoba untuk berpikir, tetapi teman di sebelah ku sudah memikirkan nya duluan dan mendapatkan jawaban nya. Apalagi kalau dosen pengawas sedang lewat. Kalian bisa membayangkan nya sendiri.

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku mulai belajar sekarang. Hal yang aneh bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk belajar sampai buku-buku menumpuk di kasur nya, apalagi sampai ketiduran dengan buku masih terbuka di wajah nya. Semua ini ku lakukan hanya agar aku bisa melihat Sungmin juga menepati janji nya dan melihat nya lebih baik dari penyakit nya nanti pagi. Aku hanya ingin kembali melihat senyum nya. Itu saja.

.

.

TBC

Note : Huff..~ akhirnya chapter3 selesai juga~ :D

Ahh.. kayak nya jarak waktu dari chapter2 ke 3 terlalu jauh yaa, ini gara-gara sebelum juni ini author sibuk ngurusin super show plus bikin project sendiri buat Ryeowook (mudah-mudahan dia bakal suka ya.. :p amiin), dan selesai konser lansung sibuk ujian ukk dan berbagai remed-remed nya..

saya bosan jadi pelajar.

Tapi saya ga akan pernah bosan jadi ELF..~ :D hehehe

Okee, gomawo bagi yang sudah membaca, dan mohon review nya utuk memperbaiki tulisan saya sebagai author baru ini..~ :)

gamsahabnida~~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Secret Behind the Flowing Time

-author pov-

.

Ryeowook terus menggeliat-geliat tak nyaman di kasur nya. Meskipun jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah satu malam, tetapi Ryeowook masih enggan untuk sekedar bisa memejamkan mata nya. Entah sejak kapan kamar nya saat ini jadi terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih panas dari biasanya. Jantung nya tak bisa bekerja dengan normal sampai sekarang. Tubuh nya juga nyaris di penuhi oleh keringat nya sendiri. Ia merasakan nya lagi.

Perasaan tak tenang yang ia rasakan bila mendapat suatu firasat yang buruk.

'_Oh Tuhan.. apalagi sekarang sih?.. kenapa aku tak bisa merasakan ketengangan lagi dalam hidup ku sejak aku bertemu dengan namja yang ku kutuk itu?..'_. Batin Ryeowook resah.

Dengan menghela nafas ia mencoba bangun dari kasur nya dan menatap _namja_ yang tidur di samping nya. Aissh.. bahkan _namja_ pecinta kura-kura itu tak terbangun sedikitpun meskipun dari tadi Ryeowook menggeliat tak karuan, padahal mereka tidur di kasur kecil yang sama. Jangan bayangkan kalau kamar mereka adalah kamar luas yang terdapat dua kasur bersebrangan untuk mereka, karena itu salah besar. Dorm mereka adalah tempat sisa yang tak terlalu besar, toh mereka juga mendapatkan nya secara cuma-cuma hanya dengan beasiswa. Meskipun begitu kamar mereka tak bisa di bilang sangat kecil juga karena standar dorm universitas elit ini memang sudah bagus, hanya saja teknis nya kamar ini hanya di huni oleh satu orang, maka nya hanya ada satu single bed di sini. Lalu kamar lain yang seharus nya di tempati untuk dua orang malah di tempati untuk tiga orang, yaitu kamar nya Eun-Shin-Hae, lalu kamar nya Han-Chul-Kibum, dan kamar nya Zhou-Ry-Siwon. Lalu kamar yang hanya berdua adalah Kang-Teuk, Kyu-Min, dan Ye-Wook. Jadi hanya ada enam kamar di dorm itu dengan penghuni limabelas orang. Kasian.

Baiklah, sekarang kembali lagi ke Yewook.

Ryeowook keluar perlahan dari kamar nya dan menutup pintu nya pelan-pelan, berusaha agar tidak membangunkan _hyung_ tercinta nya yang tidur pulas di dalam yang kelihatan nya bahkan bila Ryeowook keluar dengan membanting pintu nya sekarang, maka _namja_ yang terlelap di dalam itu tak akan bangun juga. Yesung seperti nya telah kelelahan belajar sehingga ia jadi seperti macan tertembak peluru bius begini. Ryeowook mengulas senyum nya sekilas sebelum ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air untuk menenangkan nya.

Langkah nya gontai sambil sesekali menumpu tubuh nya ke dinding, tak jauh berbeda dengan orang yang sedang mabuk berat. Nafas nya mulai memburu. Suasana gelap di sekitar nya terasa mencekik nya. Seperti inilah bila Ryeowook sedang memiliki firasat buruk. Sifat nya jadi aneh dan di kepala nya mulai berputar imajinasi yang berlebihan sehingga seringkali membuat nya stress sendiri dan tak dapat merasakan betul apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Sesampainya di dapurpun ternyata juga sama saja gelap nya, meskipun tak bisa sampai di bilang gelap gulita juga dengan sedikit cahaya bulan yang menerobos dari jendela. Ryeowook Menghela nafas sambil mengambil sebotol air dari kulkas dan menuangkan nya ke gelas nya sambil melamun.

Ryeowook bahkan sampai tak menyadari ketika air yang ia tuangkan ke gelas nya tumpah karena kepenuhan. Pikiran nya kosong, namun perasaan nya sangat gelisah. Ia merasa ia akan menemui masalah besar tak lama setelah ini, dan parah nya ia merasa ia tak punya celah sedikitpun untuk lari dari hal ini. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawah nya sebal. Ah tidak, tak bisa di katakan sebal juga sebenar nya, melainkan takut.

Sampai terdengar sebuah suara mengagetkan nya.

"Ryeowook-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?".

Tubuh Ryeowook seolah membeku seketika. Tak ada satupun organ tubuh nya yang bekerja pada detik itu, dan sedetik kemudian jantung nya terasa berdenyut sampai nyaris pecah. Ia membalikan tubuh nya secepat yang ia bisa.

Hanya ada Siwon yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur sambil menyilangkan lengan nya di depan dada.

"_H..h..h..h..hyung_!.. kau mengagetkan ku tahu!". Seru Ryeowook spontan mengomeli nya. Sedikit ada rasa lega terselip di hati nya ketika melihat ada _hyung_ nya yang datang dan bicara dengan nya di saat Ryeowook sangat membutuhkan orang lain untuk menghibur nya.

"Justru kau yang mengagetkan ku tahu! Kau pikir seseram apa bila selarut malam begini aku tiba-tiba mengdengar suara air kecil yang tumpah dari arah dapur yang nyaris gelap gulita ini? Ternyata hanya kau. Kenapa kau tak menyalakan lampunya dulu juga lagipula?..". Timpal Siwon.

"A..ah?.. tumpah?". Heran Ryeowook setelah melihat ada genangan air kecil di bawah kaki nya, apalagi itu karena ulah nya sendiri. Sejak kapankah ia menumpahkan air pikir nya.

"Sudahlah, kau juga mengagetkan ku karena kau tak lansung berbalik saat ku panggil tadi. Apalagi saat kau berbalik dan memperlihatkan wajah mu, kau malah tampak sangat-sangat pucat. Kau semakin membuat ku takut saja. Duduklah dulu sana..". Ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi meja makan yang terdekat dengan Ryeowook.

Tapi Ryeowook tak lansung merespon kata _hyung_ nya itu. "Kau sendiri sedang apa _hyung_?". Tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku?". Siwon menunjuk diri nya sendiri. Kemudian ia tersenyum di salah satu ujung bibir nya sambil mendekati Ryeowook. "Tentu saja menemui mu". Jawab nya sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat.

'_nah.. ini bukan Siwon hyung yang biasa nya..'_. Batin Ryeowook kacau tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Pikiran aneh tentang _hyung_ nya sendiri ini mulai berkelana liar di kepala nya.

"Sudah ku bilang duduklah dulu". Perintah Siwon lagi sambil menggenggam kedua lengan kecil Ryeowook dengan tangan besar nya dan mendudukan nya di kursi yang tadi ia tunjuk.

Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Siwon dengan wajah melongo yang tampak agak bodoh, tapi juga sangat manis di saat yang bersamaan. Sementara Siwon balik menatap nya dengan tatapan yang seperti, err.. terlalu 'bernafsu'.

Firasat tak enak Ryeowook mulai memancing pikiran nya untuk memikirkan yang 'tidak-tidak' tentang _hyung_ nya ini.

Siwon duduk di samping Ryeowook tanpa melepaskan lengan Ryeowook, serta menatap _namja_ manis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan.

Tubuh Ryeowook terasa semakin merinding saja.

"A..apa _hyung_?.. apa yang _hyung_ inginkan dengan ku?..". Tanya Ryeowook terbata-bata sambil berusaha mati-matian untuk menepis pikiran negatif yang meresahkan nya sendiri.

Tapi siapa juga yang tak akan berpikiran negatif bila berada di posisi Ryeowook sekarang?. Dalam satu ruangan yang gelap hanya berdua, lalu kau duduk bersebelahan dengan _namja_ yang menatap mu aneh dengan kedua lengan mu yang digenggam oleh nya seolah ia tak akan membiarkan mu kabur dari nya. Lalu di tengah malam seperti itu, siapa juga yang akan terbangun bila toh Siwon benar-benar melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan Ryeowook di sini juga? Bila Ryeowook berteriak pun juga belum tentu ada yang bangun bila mengingat kebiasaan tidur _hyung-hyung_ nya yang memang menyaingi kebo kekenyangan.

Tapi apakah _namja_ se-alim Siwon akan melakukan sesuatu yang sehina itu pada _dongsaeng_ nya sendiri seperti yang Ryeowook pikirkan?

Ya.. sepotong kalimat itulah yang di gunakan Ryeowook untuk menguatkan iman nya demi mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran kacau nya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin…". Siwon sedikit menjeda kalimat nya dan malah meraih kaki kiri Ryeowook dan meletakan nya di atas paha nya sendiri, lalu mengelus punggung kaki kecil itu dengan lembut sambil semakin bergerak ke atas seolah sedang mengagumi keindahan nya.

'_Ah mungkin saja! Mungkin saja! Mungkin saja! Mungkin sajaaaa!... setahu ku dia tak se-alim itu jugaa!...'_. Pekik Ryeowook dalam hati. Sekarang perasaan nya sungguh di selimuti oleh pikiran negatif tak terkendali. Tantu saja Siwon tak pernah melakukan kontak fisik semacam ini dengan nya.

"Ti.. tidak! Jangaan!..". Jerit Ryeowook dengan suara tenor nya tanpa perduli bila semua _hyung-hyung_ nya akan bangun.

"Menyembuhkan mu. Memangnya kenapa?..". Jawab Siwon ringan.

Sekarang seketika Ryeowook merasa menjadi orang bodoh sejati. Jangan lupakan kalau kemampuan Siwon adalah penyembuh. Lagi pula kaki nya yang di angkat Siwon ini adalah kaki nya yang terluka dan terbalut perban. Lalu apa yang barusaja ia teriakkan tadi?..

"E..eh?..". Ryeowook tak bisa berkata-kata. Bila saja suasana ruangan itu tidak gelap, Siwon pasti sudah bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi mulus Ryeowook karena malu.

"Tadi Leeteuk _hyung_ menyuruh ku untuk segera menyembuhkan Sungmin dan kau setelah pulang dari ujian tadi siang. Tapi akhir nya aku malah lansung ketiduran setelah pulang dan baru bangun dan ingat sekarang". Jelas Siwon tanpa di minta oleh Ryeowook sambil membuka perban yang membalut perkgelangan kaki Ryeowook dengan hati-hati.

Ryeowook baru ingat! Bila saja Siwon akan menyembuhkan luka nya maka otomatis ia pasti tahu kalau kaki Ryeowook terluka bukan karena terkilir atau berngkak seperti yang ia katakan pada _hyung-hyung_ nya, melainkan karena pedang orang itu.

Oh.. ternyata Ryeowook kita baru menyadari kalau masalah besar yang dari tadi ia rasakan adalah kedatangan _hyung_ nya sendiri. Bila ia tak datang ke dapurpun, Siwon pasti akan mencari nya karena Siwon bilang ia sudah disuruh oleh Leeteuk, bukan?. Kalau Ryeowook mau kabur dari sebelum nya pun malah akan menimbulkan kecurigaan serta masalah lain lagi, karena itu bagaimanapun cara nya ia tak punya celah sedikitpun untuk kabur dari masalah yang satu ini.

Ya.. ini sungguh masalah besar.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Leeteuk bila sampai Siwon memberitahukan semua tentang Ryeowook pada nya. Maka pasti Leeteuk dan _hyung_ yang lain akan khawatir setengah mati dan bersama-sama bertekad mencari orang yang akan meneror Ryeowook itu. Sungguh Ryeowook samasekali tak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Dan ia samasekali tak ingin bila hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Ja..ngaa…". Gumam Ryeowook tak jelas. Ia pikir kalau ia menghentikan nya pun juga pasti Siwon akan memaksa nya untuk menceritakan apa alasan nya dan apa yang ia sembunyikan. Jadi sebenar nya pasti percuma saja. Ia tak punya satu katapun yang tepat untuk bisa membelanya sendiri saat ini.

"Padahal tadinya aku ingin menemui Sungmin dulu, tapi belum sempat aku masuk ke kamar nya barusan, Kyuhyun sudah mengusir ku mentah-mentah. Padahal aku datang dengan damai, dengan sopan pula lagi. Dia bilang dia sedang sibuk di tengah kegiatan berhubungan intim, makanya tak bisa di ganggu, haha.. konyol sekali. Setahu ku sih Sungmin tak pernah mau di dekati sedikitpun oleh Kyu, jadi mana mungkin bila Sungmin mau melakukan hubungan seperti itu dengan nya. Daripada repot jadi aku mencari mu saja, dan kau juga tak ada di kamar mu, ternyata kau malah di sini..". Lanjut Siwon lagi seolah tak mendengar gumaman Ryeowook tadi.

Ryeowook hanya bisa memejamkan mata nya pasrah. Berharap ada keajaiban datang untuk nya.

"Huh?.. Ryeowook-ah? Kenapa diam saja? Kenapa kau tegang sekali? Santai saja kok, lagipula aku adalah tipe orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia, jadi sekarang giliran mu yang cerita. Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa bisa ada luka sayat dikaki mu?..".

.

.

_*On Kyuhyun's side_ -Kyuhyun pov-

.

Di mana aku?

Apa yang ku lakukan di sini?

Kenapa aku ada di sini?

Berdiri di tengah hamparan padang rumput (bisa dibilang padang bunga-bunga liar) yang menyebar luas sampai keujung mata memandang. Bukit-bukit kecil menghiasi pemandangan eksotis tempat ini. Langit berwarna keunguan di atas yang masih agak gelap itupun dilengkapi dengan awan-awan seperti kapas yang memantulkan cahaya keemasan lembut yang berasal dari benda terang besar yang baru muncul sebagian kecil nya dari arah timur. Sekarang pasti masih pagi, matahari baru terbit serta suasana masih segar dan sejuk. Cahaya keemasan matahari yang hangat dan lembut, namun tidak menyilaukan itu juga memantulkan cahaya kecil dari bulir-bulir embun yang menempel pada permukaan bunga-bunga yang membawa aroma segar bersama angin pagi yang bertiup ramah. Tempat ini bahkan terlalu sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, namun sejauh yang ku temukan di kamus ku kata yang paling mendekati untuk tempat ini adalah.. Indah.

Tapi masalah nya kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu apapun, dan tiba-tiba aku berdiri di tengah dataran misterius yang bahkan tak bisa ku lihat ujung nya ini?

Mata ku sendiri terus bergerak menyapu setiap detil dari tempat di sekitar ku ini, namun samasekali bukan untuk menikmati pemandangan nya. Aissh.. bahkan entah kenapa aku merasa aku terlalu sibuk bahkan hanya untuk meluangkan waktu ku sejenak menikmati suasana yang luarbiasa cantik ini. Mata ku seolah bergerak sendiri mencari sesuatu tanpa ku mengerti apa sesuatu yang ku inginkan.

Oh! Bahkan tanpa ku sadari kaki ku dari tadi sedang bergerak dengan sendiri nya menelusuri jalan setapak yang daritadi menuntun ku entah kemana. Semua yang tubuh ku lakukan seolah tanpa mendapat perintah dulu dari otak ku. Semua bergerak dengan sendiri nya, dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya menyaksikan nya dan terus bertanya-tanya penasaran. Aku merasa hanya menjadi boneka yang di perintahkan orang lain untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Ck. Ini aneh.

Apa aku kerasukan oleh sesuatu sebelum nya ya? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan ku sebelum nya? Dan lagipula setan apa juga yang berani merasuki biang setang seperti ku?. Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja pertanyaan yang terakhir itu.

Cih! Ini sungguh aneh!..

Semakin lama langkah ku semakin cepat tak beraturan. Aku tak terlalu perduli tepatnya sudah berapa lama aku berlari kecil seperti ini, tapi akhirnya mata ku menangkap bayangan seseorang dari sangat kejauhan. Seorang mengenakan dress putih polos panjang dengan rangkaian bunga yang dibuat melingkar seperti semacam mahkota di kepala nya. Ia hanya duduk di pinggir danau kecil sambil tampak serius membuat sesuatu di tangan nya.

Kejauhan membatasi pandangan ku sehingga aku tak terlalu yakin siapa orang itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi entah apa yang terjadi bibir ku terkembang dengan sendiri nya membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar penuh kebahagiaan, yang bahkan aku belum pernah menggunakan senyuman semacam ini sebelum nya. Hati ku juga seketika jadi kacau tak karuan antara merasakan kebahagiaan, semacam perasaan puas, perasaan lega, perasaan rindu yang terbayarkan, atau perasaan terharu sampai ingin menangis, namun juga perasaan sedih, perasaan bersalah, perasaan malu dan menyesal yang sangat besar di saat bersamaan. Terlalu sulit untuk diceritakan, namun juga terlalu sulit untuk dirasakan.

Seolah tak mau repot-repot memikirkan nya, reflek kaki ku justru lebih memilih untuk mendekati orang itu secepat yang ku bisa. Aku berlari kepadanya dengan kecepatan yang melebihi rekor lari ku seumur hidup. Seolah tak perduli kaki ku akan copot atau apa, yang jelas aku merasa benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihat orang itu dari dekat, menyentuh nya, kemudian memeluk nya tanpa melepas nya dan memastikan nya selalu aman dalam pelukan ku. Astaga! Aku seperti mau meledak sekarang juga! Walaupun sulit, tapi sepertinya karena melihat keberadaan orang itu perasaan bahagialah yang paling mendominasi hati ku sehingga aku sampai mengabaikan apapun demi secepat nya datang ke sisi nya.

Aku berhenti pas sekali di samping nya sehingga membuat nya sedikit tersentak kaget karena kedatangan ku yang nyaris secepat kilat. Ia menatap ku dengan tatapan lembut sambil tertawa pelan. "Astaga, _hyung_.. tak perlu terburu-buru begini. Seterlambat apapun kau, aku pasti akan tetap menunggu mu di sini".

Dia.. orang yang sampai mambuat ku berlari sedemikian jauh dengan kecepatan penuh sampai membuat ku terjatuh beberapa kali karena tersandung tanaman liar itu.. adalah belahan hati ku sendiri, Lee Sungmin.

"Biar saja.. aku tak akan membuat mu menunggu barang sedetik pun, Min..". Jawab ku dengan nafas masih tersengal-sengal. Entah apa yang ku pikirkan, lagi-lagi kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut ku. Nah.. tapi setidak nya aku setuju dengan kata-kata ku barusan.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya tertawa pelan. Ia sedikit bergeser seolah memberikan isyarat untuk ku duduk di samping nya. "Jangan berdiri dan menginjak tumbuhan lemah itu terlalu lama, _hyung_. Mereka bilang kau sangat berat lho, hehehe.." Aku lansung menuruti nya tanpa lepas menatap nya lekat-lekat, seolah aku sendiri masih belum percaya kalau aku barusaja menemukan orang yang ku cari.

Perasaan-perasaan negatif yang ada di hati ku dari tadi mulai berangsur menghilang. Membuat ku entah kenapa merasa kalau saat ini adalah saat yang paling bahagia salam hidup ku. Ya.., aku sangat lega melihat nya baik-baik saja, apalagi ketika ia menunjukan senyum nya untuk ku. Bahkan ia sempat tertawa. Ia juga tampak sangat manis hari ini. Aku tahu ia sebenar nya memiliki sisi feminine yang biasanya tak pernah mau ia tunjukkan di depan ku, tapi kali ini ia menunjukan nya tanpa malu-malu sedikitpun dengan dress putih yang ia pakai itu. Aku suka ia yang lebih terbuka dengan ku. Dan kuharap ia akan terus seperti ini seterus nya.

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa mendengar perasaan semua tumbuhan, Min? Apa kau tak pusing mendengar mereka yang sangat banyak ini bicara di sekitar mu?". Tanya ku dengan sendiri nya tak lepas dari topik yang ia bicarakan tadi. Ck. lagi-lagi aku tak sempat memikirkan dulu apa yang akan ku katakan. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut ku tanpa izin dari otak ku.

Tapi oh iya.. aku ingat sedikit sebelum nya.

Aku ingat kalau sebelum nya ia pernah bilang dalam hatinya kalau ia samasekali tak berguna daripada orang lain karena kemampuan nya yang menurut nya terlalu sepele. Tapi menurut ku itu samasekali tak benar. Justru kalau bisa aku sangat ingin bertukar kemampuan dengan nya. Dari dulu aku memiliki sedikit masalah pada pendengaran ku karena aku terlalu sering main game dengan volume full menggunakan headset pula. Tapi dia bahkan bukan nya bisa peka saja terhadap apapun suara di sekitar nya, tetapi ia juga bisa mendengar dan mengerti bahasa tumbuhan, juga bisa mengobrol dengan mereka. Menurut ku itu kemampuan yang luarbiasa. Bahkan saking akrab nya dengan para tumbuhan, Sungmin sampai bisa mengendalikan mereka dengan kekuatan sihir nya untuk pertahanan dan serangan nya bila terjadi sesuatu yang mengancam bagi nya. Lagipula selain sihirpun, ia juga sangat-sangat ahli dalam beladiri.

Bagi ku dia bahkan lebih dari sempurna. Lalu apa yang membuat nya sempat berpikir kalau ia tak berguna? Apa yang membuat nya berpikir kalau ia hanya bisa merepotkan saja? Dan juga apa yang membuat nya sempat-sempat nya berpikir bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang membutuhkan nya?

Dan bahkan, ada satu hal yang belum ia ketahui tentang ku bahwa.. Akulah orang yang paling membutuhkan nya.

Sangat-sangat membutuhkan nya sampai aku tak bisa hidup tanpa melihat dan memikirkan nya barang sedetik pun. Aku telah gila karena nya. Aku mencintai nya lebih dari yang ia tahu. Ya, dia tak mengerti kalau aku tertalu mencintai nya. Dia tidak mengerti, makanya ia selalu menyangkal nya dan menganggap perasaan ku itu hal yang mustahil karena kami sama-sama _namja_. Bahkan saking membutuhkan nya aku sampai tak memerlukan akal ku lagi dan hanya perlu mengandalkan kekuatan cinta ku dan dijadikan radar untuk mendeteksi keberadaan nya. Aku tahu kalau dari tadi aku hanya mengandalkan naluri ku untuk ingin bersama nya sehingga membawa ku sampai ke sini.

"Tentu! Apa kau masih belum percaya pada kemampuan ku? Mereka tak membuat ku pusing kok. Mereka itu menyenangkan, dan aku sangat menyukai mereka. Tempat ini sangat sempurna! Aku juga suka di sini". Jawab nya semangat sambil meletakan sesuatu di kepala ku. Saking sibuk nya mengagumi wajah nya aku sampai lupa kalau dari tadi ia sedang membuat sesuatu di tangan nya. Ia membuat rangkaian bunga yang sama dengan yang di pakainya di kepala nya.

"Huh?.. ini apa?..". Tanya ku spontan sambil melirik sesuatu yang bertengger di kepala ku ini.

"Itu adalah symbol. Yah, anggap saja begitu. Anggap saja kalau ini adalah mahkota, dan kita akan menjadi raja di tempat ini. Tak ada orang lain di sini selain kau dan aku. Dan seluruh tumbuhan di sini juga setuju mengangkat kita jadi raja mereka. Aku ingin tinggal di sini saja..". Jawab nya lagi-lagi membuat ku tersenyum.

"Kau ratu nya kan? Kau yang akan menjadi ratu untuk ku?". Tanya ku tanpa ku pikir dulu membuat ku ingin sekali menggampar mulut ku sendiri. Ck! Dia bisa membenci ku kalau aku bicara begini! Lihat saja, setelah ini aku pasti akan mengamputasi mu, dasar mulut _pabo_!.

"Tentu, _chagiya_!~ karena itu berjanjilah pada ku untuk datang lagi ke sini ya..".

_Mwo_?

'_chagiya_'?

Apa aku baru saja salah dengar barusan? Ia benar-benar baru saja memanggil ku _chagi_ kan?

Aissh!.. aku pasti sudah gila sekarang! Mana mungkin Sungmin mau memanggil ku dengan sebutan sesayang itu. Tetapi setidak nya aku tak terlalu menyesal bila aku benar-benar gila sekarang. Setidak nya aku bisa terus mengimajinasikan hal mustahil yang sangat manis sebanyak yang ku mau.

"Ya, aku berjanji". Jawab ku yakin sambil menatap nya dalam. Aku bahkan samasekali belum sempat memikirkan kalimat tadi untuk ku katakan pada Sungmin karena saking sibuk nya mengagumi panggilan manis darinya barusan. Dan sekarang aku mulai menyadari suatu hal.. apa yang sebenar nya sedang ku bicarakan dengan Sungmin dari tadi? Entah kenapa aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..

Ia tersenyum pada ku dengan matanya yang berbinar. Terpancar kebahagiaan besar dari tatapan manis itu hanya dengan mendengar sepotong kalimat singkat dari ku yang mungkin bermakna sungguh besar bagi nya. Aku sendiri mulai menggenggam tangan nya dengan erat. "Dan ingatlah, di saat suatu hari aku datang lagi untuk mu, aku akan melamar mu saat itu juga. Jadi percayalah kalau aku pasti datang, karena aku sangat mencintai mu, _chagi_. _Saranghae_, Sungminnie..".

Ucap ku penuh keseriusan sambil menarik tangan Sungmin yang ku genggam mendekati wajah ku dan mencium punggung tangan nya penuh cinta.

_Mwoya?_

Apa yang baru saja ku katakan tadi?

Bukankah aku baru saja menyatakan perasaan ku pada nya?

Aissh! Ini seharus nya menjadi yang pertama kali bagi ku untuk menyatakan perasaan ku pada nya, juga melamar nya pula, tapi kenapa bisa-bisa nya aku mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah nya?. Apa aku sudah gila?

"Be..benarkah?_.._". Tanya nya dengan suara yang mulai bergetar. Airmata nya mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata nya. Pertanyaan nya di jawab dengan anggukan ku yang penuh keyakinan.

"..._hiks_.. kalau begitu.. aku.. aku pasti akan menunggu mu, Kyu.. aku berjanji akan menunggu mu datang ke sini lagi.. dan aku juga pasti akan menerima mu saat itu juga.. karena itu ingatlah selalu pada janji mu, Kyu! Datanglah lagi kesini untuk melamar ku..". Ucap nya dengan air mata haru yang mengalir di pipi nya.

Seorang Lee Sungmin telah menangis untuk ku.

Ia adalah _namja_ yang sangat kuat selama ini. Ia tak pernah menangis untuk apapun di depan orang lain, tetapi bukan karena ia tak punya perasaan, hanya saja ia tak pernah ingin menunjukan airmata nya pada orang lain. Tapi sekarang, bahkan untuk yang pertama kali nya, ia menangis untuk ku. Dan itu adalah airmata kebahagiaan nya.

Ya Tuhan! Sambarlah aku dengan petir terbesar mu sekarang juga! Atau tidak kirimlah malaikat Mu untuk memukul ku dengan palu neraka agar aku bangun sesegera mungkin! Tolong beritahu aku kalau aku tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang! Tolong yakinkan aku kalau aku tidak sedang berimajinasi seperti biasanya! Dan tolong buktikanlah pada ku kalau ini semua kenyataan! Lee Sungmin.. manusia yang Kau ciptakan paling manis dari seluruh makhluk mu sejagad itu telah menerima perasaan ku!..

Tapi tidak juga. Walaupun ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku supaya aku bisa terus menikmati perasaan bahagia terbesar ku seumur hidup ini dan biarkan aku gila dengan perasaan ku sendiri. Jujur ini adalah pertamakali nya aku benar-benar memohon untuk sesuatu hal yang sangat-sangat ku inginkan, jadi.. Oh Tuhan, tolonglah untuk menjadikan ini semua kenyataan..

Reflek tangan ku bergerak dengan sendiri nya untuk mengelap air mata yang membasahi wajah nya itu penuh kasih sayang. "Minnie-ah.. jangan menangis. Jangan pernah menangis lagi walaupun itu untuk ku. Aku tak ingin melihat mu menangis, karena membuat mu menangis adalah penyesalan terbesar dalam hidup ku..".

Nah.. sekarang aku kembali tak mengerti dengan hal yang entah kenapa ku bicarakan. Dan aneh nya lagi Sungmin juga mengerti apa yang ku bicarakan padahal aku sendiri bingung tak karuan. Diakan sedang menangis karena bahagia. Lalu kenapa aku harus menyesal?..

Ia mengangguk. "_Ne, Arraseo_. Tak akan lagi. Karena setelah ini kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tak akan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kita, dan percayalah kalau kita akan selalu bersama selamanya..".

"_DONGSAENGDEUL IRREONAAAA!..._".

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras setara dengan Guntur dari langit ke tujuh yang menyambar telinga ku tanpa ampun sehingga memaksa ku untuk membuka mata ku.

Ini hanya kamar ku.

Barusan itu adalah suara teriakkan Leeteuk _hyung_.

Dan berarti yang barusan terjadi itu benar-benar hanya mimpi..

Hahh.. ternyata Tuhan memang benar-benar masih menyayangi ku ya sampai ia lansung menjawab doa ku dengan mengirimkan Leeteuk hyung sebagai malaikat neraka yang menyadarkan ku dari mimpi ku dengan suara maut nya. Tapi positif thinking. Ku rasa setidak nya aku harus bersyukur karena Tuhan baru saja menghiburku dengan mimpi yang jauh lebih indah daripada segala mimpi basah ku itu.

"Ahh.. apaan sih _hyung_ pake acara teriak-teriakan segala pagi-pagi? Tahu saja kau kalau aku sedang mimpi indah..". Keluh ku sambil mengulet-ngulet malas.

"Acara teriak-teriakan bagaimana?! Kau pikir sudah jam berapa sekarang, hah?! Apa kau mau terlambat di hari ujian mu?!". Bentak nya sambil lansung berlalu keluar dan beralih ke kamar sebelah, seperti nya untuk melakukan hal yang sama kriminal nya dengan yang baru saja ia lakukan pada ku.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku ke jam kecil di meja sebelah kasur ku. Masih menunjukan pukul setengah enam pagi. "Dasar _hyung_ SIALAAN! Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang hah?! Kau kepagian!". Protes ku sekencang yang aku bisa sambil mengikuti nada ia membentak ku dengan kalimat yang hampir sama tadi.

"Kau pikir kau tak perlu waktu untuk sarapan?! Sudah, tak perlu banyak protes! Bangun saja sanaa!..". Balas nya lagi walaupun sudah berada di dimensi yang berbeda, eh maksud ku di kamar yang berbeda.

Aissh.. dasar _hyung_. Tak ada gunanya juga kan melawan sesosok 'ibu' itu? toh aku pasti akan kalah juga dengan kekeras kepalaan nya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin yang dari tadi tertidur dengan tenang nya di samping ku lansung terbangun dan duduk bersila di kasur. Wajah merona nya ditekuk sedemikian rupa dengan tatapan kosong super kesal dari mata nya yang masih sangat merah juga. Berbeda sekali dengan ku, sepertinya dia baru saja mendapat mimpi buruk dari tidurnya tadi. Senyum ku muncul begitu saja ketika memperhatikan nya. Melihatnya bangun di pagi hari ku rasa cukup untuk menjadi pembangkit semangat ku setiap hari. Aissh.. ku rasa aku lebih membutuhkan nya daripada sarapan pagi ku sebelum ke kampus.

"Apa liat-liat?". Tanya nya cepat dengan bibir nya yang semakin di poutkan kesal. Menggemaskan.

"Hehe.. _gwaenchanayo_? Apa kau barusaja mendapat mimpi buruk, Min? ada dosen yang mencium mu ya?". Tanya ku sengaja memancing amarah nya seperti biasa.

"Lebih dari mimpi buruk. Karena kau yang mencium ku". Jawab nya datar sambil lansung turun dari kasur nya dan keluar kamar.

Otak ku yang sekerika menjadi idiot ini sepertinya masih membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mencerna kalimat yang sebenarnya cukup simple itu dari nya sehingga meninggalkan ku yang terdiam cengo di kasur dengan bodoh nya.

Tiba-tiba ia kembali lagi sambil masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Tapi _hyung_.. uhh.. aku bingung apa yang ingin ku katakan tapi.. _gomawo_ telah menepati janji mu.. sepertinya kau benar-benar belajar dengan baik semalam. Aku juga sudah sembuh,_ hyung_". Kata nya malu-malu sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku berserakan di sekitar ku, lalu lansung pergi lagi secepat yang ia bisa sebelum aku sempat merespon apa yang ia katakan.

Ia tersenyum?.. Ia baru saja tersenyum sekilas untuk ku?.. Oh ya Tuhan.. kenapa bisa-bisa nya Kau menciptakan makhluk semanis dia?. Ia baru saja berterimakasih hanya untuk hal semacam itu? Ck.. sepertinya aku harus bertemakasih pada buku-buku yang tak sempat ku rapikan ini. Baiklah lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan lebih rajin lagi membaca kalian.

.

.

"Ryeowook-ah.. bisakah kau lebih cepat sedikit? Sepertinya _hyung-hyung_ mu ini membutuhkan penyemangat secepatnya..". Kata Leeteuk hyung menatap iba pada _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ nya yang tampak tak jauh dari zombie yang telah mengelilingi meja makan. Sepertinya semuanya telah menjadi korban penarikan paksa dari alam mimpi mereka masing-masing, sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada ku tadi pagi. Tuh kan benar seperti yang ku bilang.. dia kepagian.

"_Ne_, tunggu sebentar lagi, _hyung!~_". Sahut Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk di dapur entah membuat apa, yang jelas pasti sarapan untuk kami.

Baiklah, daripada repot-repot ku jelaskan tentang bagaimana menyedihkan nya wajah-wajah manusia yang mengelilingi meja makan ini, lebih baik ku perjelas saja semua tentang kami.

Di mulai dari Leeteuk _hyung_, aku yakin kalian semua sudah bisa menebak kalau dia adalah yang tertua di dorm ini maka nya dia yang jadi leader kami dengan umur nya yang sudah 22 tahun. Bila ia lulus di ujian ini, maka ia akan menjalani tahun terakhir nya di universitas ini untuk bisa benar-benar lulus. Eh tapi tidak juga sih, setahu ku dia sudah jarang mendapat materi berupa teori lagi setelah ini, mungkin ia hanya tinggal banyak praktek-praktek saja untuk lulus, tapi aku tak mengerti juga sih, setelah ujian ini saja aku baru akan naik ke tahun kedua di sini. Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik sampai ia mendapat gelar 'special angel'. Tapi jangan salah lho, kadang ia juga bisa berbalik 180 derajat bila ia sedang menggunakan kemampuan untuk melihat masalalu nya. Bisa di bilang dia adalah tipe orang berkepribadian ganda dimana yang sisi jahat nya itu kami sebut dengan 'Park Jungsoo', nama masa kecil nya.

Eh tapi tunggu dulu, apakah sebelumnya aku sudah pernah menjelaskan kalau mereka semua berasal dari panti yang sama dan di besarkan bersama sempai sekarang makanya mereka bukan orang yang mampu? Seingat ku belum. Orang tua ku adalah orang yang sangat kaya sehingga mereka membangun sebuah panti asuhan di dekat rumah ku. Mereka mengumpulkan banyak sekali anak-anak yatim piatu dari berbagai daerah untuk dirawat di sana. Saat itu umur ku masih sekitar 3 tahun, aku suka bermain ke sana untuk mencari teman, dan karena tak terlalu banyak anak-anak yang seumuran dengan ku waktu itu, makanya aku hanya bisa dekat dengan beberapa anak di panti itu dan berteman baik dengan mereka sampai berakhir di dorm yang sama dengan mereka sekarang. Dan di saat aku masih sekecil itu, aku juga pernah pergi bermain sendiri terlalu jauh sampai aku tersesat saking kejauhan nya dari rumah. Aku sangat ketakukan saat itu karena aku tak pernah main jauh-jauh, apalagi sampai berakhir ke pinggiran kota tengah malam begitu, tapi ternyata kejadian itu justru membawa berkah untuk ku. Kejadian itu ternyata justru mempertemukan ku dengan jodoh ku, eh maksud ku Sungmin yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di dekat sebuah tempat sampah besar. Jadi dengan susah payah aku membawa nya pulang dan memohon pada orang tua ku untuk mengizinkan nya tinggal di rumah ku. _Appa_ ku sih tidak keberatan, tapi dengan tidak sudi nya akhirnya _eomma_ ku mengizinkan juga. Sungmin ternyata juga yatim piatu karena sejak sebelum aku menemukan nya di tempat sampah itu, ia sudah di kurung dalam sebuah kotak oleh _appa_ nya dan di buang yang jauh. Ia hanya berbeda setahun lebih muda dari ku, dan aku juga sudah tinggal selama belasan tahun sampai sekarang aku sudah berumur 19tahun selalu dengan kamar yang sama dengan nya, jadi bukan hal yang mustahil kan kalau lama-kelamaan rasa sayang ku dengan nya semakin berubah menjadi cinta?. Tapi sayangnya karena terlalu dekat nya kami, sikap protektif ku sebagai _hyung_ nya justru membuat nya menganggap ku sebagai kakak kandung nya makanya ia tak pernah menganggap perasaan ku sungguhan. Menyedihkan. Aissh.. kenapa lama-lama kita jadi membicarakan soal Minnie ya? Baiklah, kita kembali ke Leeteuk _hyung_ saja.

Dulu saat ia masih tinggal di panti, lebih tepat nya sebelum ia mengenal kami, dia tidak pernah merasakan sedikitpun kebahagiaan. Hidup nya terus di hantui oleh masa lalu nya yang pahit, apalagi di saat ia melihat bayangan nya sendiri di cermin karena ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan kemampuan melihat masalalu orang. Setiap ia melihat wajahnya sendiri di cermin, ia seolah merasa sedang melihat rekaman ulang bagaimana keluarga nya bisa terpecah dan membuat nya tak punya siapapun lagi. Orang tua nya bercerai karena hal yang belum ia mengerti, _eomma_ nya pergi dengan _noona_ nya dan tak pernah memberikan kabar lagi sementara Leeteuk sendiri ikut dengan _appa_ nya. Sayang nya tak lama setelah itu _appa_ Leeteuk meninggal karena jatuh sakit, sehingga Leeteuk _hyung_ tak punya satupun anggota keluarga lagi sampai para pesuruh _appa_ ku menemukan nya dan mengajak nya untuk tinggal di panti. Ia selalu beranggapan kalau hanya dialah anak yang nasib nya paling buruk dari pada siapapun.

Hingga akhirnya suatu hari Kangin _hyung_ juga datang ke panti itu karena ia kehilangan kedua orangtua nya karena desa nya terkena bencana gempa. Padahal sebenarnya gempa itu sendiri adalah karena ulah Kangin yang mengamuk dengan sihir elemen tanah nya karena tidak di izinkan untuk main ke tempat yang di inginkan nya. Kangin sebenarnya tahu itu salah nya, dan sebenar nya ia sangat menyesali hal itu, tetapi dia yang memang sifat nya santai begitu tak terlalu mempermasalahkan pengalaman pahit nya itu sehingga membuat Leeteuk begitu terinspirasi oleh nya. Merekapun berteman dengan baik sampai membuat Leeteuk berubah menjadi anak yang sangat bersemangat, dan memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang berbeda dengan nama baru yang di berikan oleh Kangin, yaitu 'Leeteuk' yang berarti special. Kangteuk pun hidup bahagia selamanya.., eh tidak, maksud ku sampai sekarang.

Sekarang kita beralih ke Yesung _hyung_. Meskipun kelihatan nya ia hanya _namja_ yang polos, tapi dia sebenarnya sudah pernah merengut nyawa seseorang dengan tangan nya sendiri. Dan sadis nya lagi orang itu tidak lain adalah orangtua nya sendiri. Kisah nya tak jauh berbeda dengan Kangin yang tak mampu mengendalikan kekuatan nya. Yesung terpengaruh oleh bisikan-bisikan iblis di sekitarnya untuk melepas semua elemen kegelapannya. Kejadian itu adalah hal yang paling disesali nya seumur hidup, tetapi ada satuhal yang dapat membuat nya kembali bersyukur atas hal yang terjadi dengan nya itu, yaitu karena musibah itu menjadi jembatan penghubung yang mempertemukan nya dengan kami. Maka sejak saat itu ia bersumpah untuk tak akan terpengaruh untuk menggunakan sihirnya lagi kecuali untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

Heechul _hyung_ satu tahun di bawah Yesung, Kangin, dan Leeteuk _hyung_. Dari dulu ia sudah selalu menjadi orang yang mampu menarik perhatian siapapun, makanya ia tak pernah nya terlihat sangat mudah dengan kemampuan feromon nya karena pasti selalu di bantu oleh orang lain, tetapi sebenarnya ia juga tetap memiliki hal yang buruk dalam hidup nya, yaitu karena orang tua nya tak punya cukup banyak biaya untuk membiayai nya sehingga orang tua mereka menitipkan nya di panti. Menyedihkan. Tapi setidaknya cara nya berpisah dengan orang tua nya adalah yang paling baik daripada yang lain. Hangeng dan Eunhyuk juga kurang lebih bernasib sama dengan nya, tetapi cerita Hangeng sepertinya bisa di bilang sedikit berbeda. Karena Hangeng adalah anak berkebangsaan Cina asli yang orang tua nya sangat miskin sehingga harus menitipkan nya pada teman orang tua nya di Korea. Tetapi sepertinya teman nya itu sedikit keberatan untuk menerima nya, sehingga orang itu malah menyuruh Hangeng pergi lagi ke panti kami. Berbagai kesamaan, terutama umurnya yang sama membuat Heechul merasa sangat cocok dengan Hangeng sehingga mereka bisa sangat akrab dan menjadi couple yang baik. Ah.. happy couple.

Lalu kalau Zhoumi adalah pendatang gelap. Dia juga seumuran dengan Hangeng, Heechul, dan Siwon, tetapi aneh nya ia tiba-tiba datang tanpa sebab tak seperti anak-anak lain. Dulu saat ia ditanya apa yang terjadi dengan nya sebelum dating ke panti, ia selalu menjawab kalau ia tak ingat apapun seolah dia mengalami amnesia. Padahal dari dalam pikiran nya aku tahu kalau ia datang ke panti waktu itu adalah untuk pelarian nya karena orang tua nya sedang di cari oleh sekelompok orang misterius yang ia memang tidak tahu dari mana asal-usul nya. Sejak kecil ia sudah menjadi pembohong yang baik serta orang yang sangat pintar berbicara untuk meyakinkan orang lain. Selalu berhasil menyembunyikan apapun dengan sangat rapi, kecuali dengan ku. Pantas saja ia memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi MC dengan mulut bawel nya itu..

Kalau Siwon, dia adalah anak yang memang sudah di asuh di gereja dekat rumah ku karena ia memang tidak memiliki orang tua sejak dulu entah karena apa. Tapi ketika melihat ada kami di panti itu, entah kenapa ia malah lansung berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kami saja dan berteman dengan kami. Mungkin takdirlah yang menuntun nya menuju kami, buktinya sampai sekarang ia tampak selalu senang di sini. Yahh.. tak selamanya kehidupan di panti itu menyedihkan selama kami masih memiliki teman dan selalu bersama. Ah tidak, bukan hanya 'teman', tetapi kami sudah menganggap kalau kami adalah satu keluarga karena mereka semua sama-sama tak punya orang tua. Kadang aku sering merasa terasingkan dari mereka karena hanya aku sendiri yang memiliki segalahal yang lengkap dalam hidup ku, mulai dari keluarga sampai harta yang berlimpah pun juga orang tua ku punya. Tapi mereka tetap menganggap ku satu dari mereka, makanya bagi ku mereka sungguh orang-orang yang penting..

Lalu yang satu tahun di bawah Siwon lagi adalah Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Shindong di mana umur mereka adalah 20. Aku dan Kibum masih satu tahun di bawah Eunhyuk. Sungmin dan Ryeowook masih 18 tahun, sementara _maknae_ kami yang sebenar nya adalah Henry yang masih 17 tahun, tetapi berhubung Henry yang paling terakhir bergabung dengan kami, maka Ryeowook yang terbisa di manjakan _hyung-hyung_ nya tak ingin menyerahkan gelar _maknae_ nya pada Henry begitu saja karena takut kehilangan perhatian dari para _hyung_ nya. Dan Henry pun tak terlalu mempermasalahkan nya, maka nya Ryeowook lah yang tetap di anggap sebagai _maknae_ disini. Dasar anak kecil..

Oh iya bicara tentang Ryeowook.. dia adalah korban amnesia yang sebenar nya. Aku melihat isi kepalanya benar-benar kosong saat _appa_ ku menemukan nya dan menjadikan nya anggota dipanti juga. _Appa_ ku bilang orang tua nya telah dibunuh dengan tragis nya di rumah nya sendiri oleh pembunuh misterius yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi buronan polisi. _Appa_ hanya memberitahu soal hal ini pada ku, ia juga bilang jangan sampai Ryeowook mengetahui nya, karena takutnya nanti Ryeowook yang polos itu bisa tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang pendendam dan tak berperasaan. Kasihan.

Sudahlah, aku tak ingin lagi lebih banyak membahas soal hal yang tidak mengenakkan ini. Lagipula aku juga baru sadar kalau Ryeowook baru datang dengan membawa sepiring besar roti bakar dan meletakan nya di tengah meja makan yang tengah kami kelilingi ini. Seketika wajah-wajah lesu mereka berubah segar seketika melihat ada sarapan datang ke depan mata mereka. Secepat kilat semuanya lansung menyambar roti yang bahkan masih panas itu dengan rakus. Haha.. inilah ritual pagi kami. Pasti setiap hari kami harus berebut sarapan demi menyiapkan diri untuk memulai hari dengan perut yang terisi penuh. Merepotkan memang, tapi juga menyenangkan. Bagi ku inilah cara agar kami bisa merasa semakin merasa dekat dengan satu sama lain.

.

.

*TBC

Author : entah cuma perasaan saya aja atau chapter4 ini emang lebih sedikit daripada chapter-chapter sebelum nya ya?.. yasudahlah, terimakasih banyak ya bagi yang sudah bersedia untuk meluangkan waktu membaca cerita ini, dan mohon review nya ya sodara-sodara sekalian..~ :D

Oh iya!, plus saya kan sekarang lagi mau nyoba survey, tolong tulis satu bias kalian dari member super junior di review nya yaa.. :D please~ pleasee~ soalnya saya cuma pengen tau aja siapa member yang paling di sukain banyak orang, dan member yang paling banyak kepilih itu nantinya mau ku jadiin tokoh utama di cerita yang baru pengen ku buat lagi.. :3 hehehe. Kalo engga, kalian bisa tolong masukin saran aja ya siapa yang paling cocok buat di jadiin tokoh utama buat fanfic baru yang bakal aku tulis ini, soalnya genre nya horror lho.. o_o hehe

Okee, mohon review nya yaa!..~ :D sekali lagi terimakasih banyak!~


End file.
